The Right Choice
by jan529
Summary: Chloe goes through a rough patch and is still trying to decide where her feelings belong.  Brian or Alek?  However, Chloe can't deny her interest in alek that seems to keep growing.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written on fanfiction in a very long time, and I am happy that I have gotten inspiration from The Nine Lives of Chloe King, the new show on ABC Family, to create a sort of version of what I want for Chloe and Alek, etc. I don't own any of the characters from the show unless I add my own** **characters. I hope you enjoy, and it starts from the last episode I have seen which is Dogs of War, episode 7. Some of the scenes are also related to the sneak peeks of next tuesday's show. Please tell me how you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chloe heard a knock on the back porch door and looked at it strangely as she walked over to peer outside. Alek stood at the foot of the cement stairs looking out into the dark. She closed the door behind her turning to look at his in thought expression.<p>

"Alek?" she asked confused at his presence on her porch. He turned to look at her quickly as if he hadn't expected her. She took the short steps to where he was as he turned his face away from hers a little uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Chloe questioned at his out of character state. He continued not to make eye contact or respond to her question.

"Are you okay?" she tried to ask again with full concern on her face. His face was slanted looking not at her, but past her as if he was nervous. She continued to study him as he slowly turned his head to face her. Chloe raised her eyebrows as if repeating her question silently. He moved closer to her looking from her eyes to her lips and back.

"We belong together," Alek whispered before he gripped her waist, and pulled their lips together. To his surprise, Chloe kissed back with just as much intensity but uncertainty. They pulled back from each other to gasp for air while they stared into each others eyes, and then Chloe pulling him in again. She had this sense of passion she didn't expect to feel with Alek. She always thought this moment would be with Brian, but after the turn of events and the curse. The only one she ever really had was Alek, and why shouldn't she seriously consider him after all he has done for her. Protecting her from the Order and looking after her mother all night like she asked. However as she continued to ponder and think about the situation with Brian, she pushed Alek softly separating them with the length of her arm. He looked at her confused and hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concern and a hint of uncertainty. Tears began to roll down her face, and sobs choked her. Alek reached to wipe her tears but she pushed his hand aside.

"I don't know if I can do this, Alek. Not now," she said. She looked up at him and jealousy crossed his smooth hard angled face as he realized why. Her feelings for Brian has always gotten in the way creating a barrier between them, but she didn't let him say it. She ran climbing to the rooftops of houses and getting as far away as she could. When she no longer could breathe, Chloe sat on the edge of a blue roofed house a mile away looking at the stars wishing them to take her pain away. Wishing for them to make her forget all about Brian and to be happy, possibly with Alek.

A woman screams in the distance clearly audible with the help of super hearing. Chloe stood following the sound to an alleyway. A man was struggling with a brunette grabbing for a bookbag. He pushed her aside heading for the entrance of the alley stopping at Chloe's presence.

"I'm pretty sure that's not yours," she said as he came towards her. She pushed him against the wall knocking him to the floor. He dropped the bag as he fell. She picked it up walking over to the lady.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the lady unexpectedly slapped her with much force grabbing at the bag. She released her hold when she heard the sirens of the police cars ripping the bag open as she and the man ran away. Chloe was left confused with jewelry scattered around her. The headlights of the cop car made them glitter blinding her.

"Freeze!" a police officer yelled at Chloe's tense frame as her hands flew up into the air in surrender. They took her by the arm leading her into the car asking her where she lived. She told them like any good teenage girl who happened to be terrified. They arrived to her house shortly. She looked at the house with regret as they held onto her tightly, knocking on the front door. Her mother opened the door in shock to see Chloe and the police together.

"Chloe?" her mother said with such confusion.

"Madam, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, it is. What is going on here?"

"Well, we found her in an alley with a bookbag filled of gold jewelry. At the time, we were looking for thieves, a man and a woman."

"What?"

"We found her in an alley..."

"No, I understand. Thank you," she said with much anger in her voice leading Chloe into the house while shutting the door.

"What has gotten into you? First, all the guys and going out a lot and now this. I was fine with the regular teenage things, but this. This is not good. I'm so disappointed in you, Chloe."

"But mom, I didn't..."

"Oh really? You didn't then why were you escorted back into the house by police officers. Chloe, this isn't a game. You did a crime. A serious one at that."

"Mom, I didn't steal anything... I went to go see Alek and on the way I heard this girl scream. She was fighting with a guy for the bag. I was just trying to help," she sighed feeling defeated. Her mother was never going to believe her especially not now. Lately, she has lacked in the trusting area when it comes to the truth.

"We will talk about this in the morning. Right now get some sleep," her mother left her alone in an angry rush banging her door a little. More tears fell down Chloe's face as she walked slowly up the stairs and quietly closing her door.

The sun shone on her face blinding her sensitive eyes. She slightly opened one to see that the curtains were drawn open wide. She searched around the room for a raging big eyed mother with her arms on her hips, but there was no sight of her. Chloe closed her eyes while sitting up closely listening to everything in the house. No sound but the refrigerator and the buzzing of all the electronics. However to be sure, She pulled the pink/purple sheet off of her and walked down the carpeted steps barefoot. Her blood began to rush down in her veins making her wobble for a second. She slowly peered into the kitchen making sure, if she was here she wouldn't see her. She wanted nothing, but to avoid the giant argument she knew was close to come. She searched slowly covering every inch on the house. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. She was relieved to skip on that confrontation, but knew there was one more to deal with. She ran up her stairs and got ready for school.

The halls were crowded as she struggled to walk through without touching anyone. She searched like she had this morning. Stopping when she saw Alek sitting on the window ledge as calm as ever. She walked over knowing he knew she was coming.

"Hey," there was silence, but at least he turned to look at her. She was afraid he would not want to talk or even seen her face ever again.

"How's your cheek?"

"Fine. You'd be surprised to know it attracts the ladies," he said smug watching a peppy girl walk by, and made eye contact with a quick wink. She giggled and rushed on. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Can we talk...about last night?"

"I'm listening."

"No. I mean both of us. You talk. I talk."

"I made my feelings fairly clear so there is nothing to talk about," he said picking up his books and rushing past her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed with diamond hard eyes.

"It's just going so fast. I mean a day ago is when I told Brian I couldn't see him again. It broke my heart, but I knew I had to do it."

"Well it looks like you decided that a little to late."

"Alek, please. I don't need this attitude right now. I've been going through a rough patch, and I almost got arrested last night..."

"What? Arrested?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do whatever they think I did so they brought me home. My mother was furious, and I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen and ..." She began to struggle trying to hold back tears. She has had enough with her show of weakness. Alek's hand shot up to smooth away her wrinkled eyes. She looked up at him and his hard eyes a second ago melted with warmth. They stood together staring at each other. He looked as if he was deciding and was unsure of his actions, but it faded when he leaned in to kiss her forehead and disappear in the crowd. She stood alone her body lacking his close warmth seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked on the sidewalk leading to her job sighting a glimpse of Brian sitting in a metal chair. She walked up to his table scratching at her skin awkwardly. His face looked a little surprised , but it quickly fell into a hurt expression. It looks like she has been doing nothing but hurting the people she cares about, and she hated that. She greeted him in a whisper as he made eye contact.

"You know that code you found on the back of your mother's picture? It's not a person... the C.P. Kelly part. It's an old building. I don't know what the 1975 means though."

"Thank you," he said without much reaction. After a second in awkward silence, a girl with dark hair sat next to him with a plate of madeleines.

"Hey. I got those cakes you like," she said getting comfortable and turning to Chloe. Chloe looked back and shock of pain crossed her chest. She held back a sob and kept a straight face. Brian looked at Chloe intently a little embarrassed.

"Madeleines," Chloe audibly whispered.

"This is my friend Rachel. Rachel, This is Chloe."

"Hi," the lady stood with a smile to shake her hand. Chloe shook it numbly and excused herself to leave quickly. Her heart beat fast and with each beat a painful shock occurred. Her eyes watered as she ran to her job closing the door behind her. She stared at the floor hiding her face heading to the bathroom when she bumped into something hard. She looked up to see Alek rubbing his chest where her head rammed into.

"Slow down there," he said like if there little argument never happened. Her eyebrows were scrunched together trying to keep back the shocks to her heart. Alek tensed concern crossing his features.

"Are you okay? What happened?" his hand smoothed a stray hair away from her face. At the last moment he pulled back seeming a little embarrassed to show how easily he falls to his knees for her. She looked at his eyes puzzled by his random kindness like when he kissed her on the forehead this morning.

"Nothing," she avoided the conversation not wanting to bring up Brian around Alek.

"It's not nothing if it's upsetting you," he stood still ready to listen to every word that came from her lips.

"Nothing," was her final word as she pushed past him rushing to the bathroom to clean up. While she worked, Alek stayed in the coffee shop portion of the store. From time to time, she would sneak a glance at him wondering why he was wandering around and deciding it was only to keep her protected like Valentina had ordered. What she didn't realize is his reciprocation of the action. He would glance when he knew she wasn't paying attention. He would watch her as she walked with the stealthiness of her cat like instincts, and watch her golden locks sway with her bouncy and confident personality. Then, he would shake his head and scold himself for being such a mushy wimp. He would force himself to stare into his now cold coffee to refrain from falling into that mushy stage again. While he stirred at the unpleasant drink, his ears picked up the bell of the store jingle and heavy footsteps walking to the counter where Chloe stood. Although he was alert and ready for anything, he kept his head down and eyes in the thin brown liquid.

"What are you doing here, Brian?" He heard her say and immediately looked up to see the back and shoulders of Brian Rezza. Anger shot in his blood boiling it slowly for the heartbreak he caused her. If he never existed that would have never happened.

"I just wanted to talk," Brian said in a saddened tone. Alek stood up walking silently to stand behind Brian.

"I think your done talking. Five words is a little to much to say after what you did don't you agree," Alek replied with a hint of displeasure. Brian turned to him with a face that spoke along the lines of "who the hell are you?" However, once he took in the features of Alek's face he didn't need to ask.

"Alek."

"Brian."

"Woah, wait what? You know each other?" Chloe questioned extremely confused. Brian and Alek glared at each other for about five minutes when Brian finally answered.

"Let's just say we had some problems in the past. You know him? Chloe, you have to stay away from him at all times," Brian turned to Chloe in panic. She was caught off guard by Brian's outburst and let her chin slightly drop.

"What?"

"Chloe, don't listen to him. He doesn't understand," Alek said with annoyance not glancing at her as he spoke.

"I understand perfectly, and I hope you understand me when I say this for your own benefit. Leave Chloe alone. If you ever hurt her, I will personally find you and kill you," Brian threatened Alek getting closer than Chloe thought he should. Alek could rip Brian's eyeballs out with one swift swipe of his razor sharp claws. The testosterone in the air was suffocating, and Chloe suggested Brian should leave which he did with reluctance.

"What in the hell was all that about?" Chloe said as she began to close up shop. Alek stood there nonchalant as if nothing happened, and he's been standing there like that forever.

"Nothing," he mocked Chloe's response earlier.

"Ok. I get it. Pay back. Funny. Now for real what was that about?"Chloe responded with serious curiosity.

"I told you. Nothing."

"Then what was all that 'lets just say we had some problems in the past' thing."

"Because we have."

"That's all your giving me?" Chloe said with the same one eyebrow raised look she always gave her mother. Alek refused to make any eye contact with Chloe so she wouldn't be alarmed or anything.

"Yes."

"Fine... I talked to Brian before work," there was nothing, but silence as they walked out the door and onto the dark streets. She kept looking down at her fingers and around to avoid the awkward connection when this subject is always brought up.

"What about?" he asked keeping the jealousy from his voice.

"Nothing really just some project he was doing about his mother. He was with a girl."

"Oh... Chloe... I... I'm sorry," he apologized for having her go through that. It must of tore at her. That is probably the reason she came into the store looking as if she got stabbed, and now his heart was getting stabbed repeatedly by her words.

"No it's okay. I did tell him I couldn't see him anymore. Why shouldn't he go after other girls?" Alek stayed silent again not knowing what to say to something like that he didn't want to push her to him and say you should see other guys too including himself. He would never push her to do something that she didn't want to in the first place. He was never going to force her to care for him and be with him.

"Did that ever happen to you? That awkward situation where you see the person with someone else?"

"Yes.. I have."Chloe bit her tongue wondering if he was talking about her and Brian when they were sort of seeing each other, so she felt like apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No it's fine."

"Alek."

"Yes, Chloe?"

"You're a really good guy."

"I know," he smirked lightening up the mood. Chloe laughed softly, and made her signature eye roll at him which he chuckled at.

"Why were you at the shop the whole time?"

"To keep you safe and to be able to walk you home."

"Why?" she asked blushing a little at the thought of him just wanting to spend time with her.

"... to make sure you don't have a repetition of the night before and getting yourself in deeper trouble," he teased. Her smile lowered a little disappointed at this response. She shrugged off the feeling, and softly elbowed him. They arrived at her front door shortly. The lights were on, and she was dreading the conversation with her mother. She stood at the door staring at the wood as if she could see past it. Alek leaned on the wrought iron railing attached to the steps.

"Good luck," he said with a slight smile on his lips. She turned to look up at his hazel eyes.

"Thanks, Alek."

"For what?"

"For walking me home, and keeping me company," she answered with sincerity. Alek's smile widened, and the front door opened to her mother looking at Chloe and then Alek.

"Mom!" Chloe slightly yelled with surprise.

"I heard people talking. This must be the infamous Alek. You so happened to claim you ran out to meet last night," her mother said with no concern for Chloe's embarrassment. Alek looked back at Chloe a little confused, but let her mother rant.

"So not nice to meet you right now, Alek."

"Um... nice to meet you too...I guess, Ms. King. Look, if I caused you and Chloe any type of strain and frustration. I'm sorry that was not my intent. I actually walked her home with the intent of making sure last night did not repeat itself," he responded with much respect that Chloe's mother, Meredith, was taken aback. She was expecting a young rebellious boy that didn't care for adult words.

"Well... your apology is taken. Have a nice night, Alek."

"You too, Ms. King," Alek said goodbye to Chloe and left her on the front of her house with her mother.

"Where have you been?"her mother asked as she sat on the couch with her tea in hand.

"At the store working. Alek came by, and we walked right over here after I closed shop."

"Mhmmm."

"Mom. I know your mad about last night, but I was telling you the truth. Whether you want to believe it or not. I was, and I will always know it was the truth," Chloe made herself clear. Her mom could see how frustrated Chloe was becoming, and how ruffled by the thought of her mother not trusting her was. She sighed knowing now that her daughter was telling the truth.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I just was so surprised that the police out of all the people in the world had to be the ones to bring you back home. You should have left the lady deal with her own problems."

"But mom..."

"I know, Chloe. I know you wanted to help, but you have to let people take care of themselves. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe sighed relieved, but saddened at the same time. Her mother took her in to her chest allowing Chloe to lay her head under her chin. Meredith smoothed back Chloe's hair like when she was little. Soothing the stress and the wrinkles on her forehead.

"Well... that Alek boy was nice, but whatever happened to Brian."

"It didn't work out between us. We just... needed different things."

"Oh... and Alek how do you feel about this boy?"

"Mom..."

"I'm just trying to understand, honey. I want to be apart of every part in your life, but only if you let me."

"I don't know how I feel about him."

"Well, he is certainly good looking," Chloe laughed so hard she shook herself as well as her mother.

"Yeah. He is."

"He seems respectful too. Is he interested in you?"

"I think so. Well, I'm pretty sure he is."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess I just have been all about Brian that I never really thought of Alek much."

"Well, I think you should be thinking of him a little more often to be completely sure. You never know your true feelings if you don't look into them, Chloe. Just tell me this, are YOU interested?"

"Um... I guess... yes. Yes, I am kind of interested. I just want to forget about Brian."

"Then do that, Chloe. Do what your heart and brain tells you. Give Alek a chance. He might just be the one," her mom said with a smile. Chloe smiled back highly doubting that will ever happen. Sure her and Alek got along, but it wasn't like love at first sight or even true love. However like her mother always said, love takes time to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I just want to take this moment to say thank you for all the nice reviews. They literally do make my day. Also, thanks to everyone who has me as their favorite author or story, or even on the story alerts. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Chloe was fast asleep in her bed dreaming of sexy constructor men working on houses while an evil puffy chicken chased her around the lot. Eventually in her dream, she became frustrated with the chicken that she kicked it half way out of the lot. Now satisfied, she began to flirt oh so obviously with the chiseled men within her dream. However, the dream did not last much. There was a constant taping at her window which she decided to ignore. The taping became a little frustrated and harder til finally she heard a screeching that almost burst her eardrum. Jasmine and Alek's faces were pressed into the square of her window. Alek's claws were extended and his hands hovered over the deep scratches in the glass. She sighed aggravated, and ripped the covers off revealing small shorts and a tank top. She pushed her window open roughly sticking her head out making both Jasmine and Alek almost fall off of the side of her house.

"What in hell do you think your doing?" Chloe whispered loudly with annoyance.

"We were trying to wake you up but you never did, so Alek scratched the window pane," Jasmine explained obviously.

"I know that's what he did. I think the whole world heard that awful sound. Point is, what are you doing here?"Jasmine sighed softly and gave Chloe a little eye roll.

"You forgot."

"Forget what?"

"We were supposed to be training tonight! We waited for you, but you never showed so we came to your house to make sure you were okay."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Yeah."

"Hold on," Chloe replied closing her window and pulling the shades to change into a sweatshirt and comfortable jeans. Once she was finished, she reopened her window and climbed out landing softly on the front lawn. Alek and Jasmine stood on the street waiting patiently. Chloe rushed over to them giving them a smile as they began to climb onto the roofs. They ran and leaped for a couple miles leaving Chloe's house far in the distance. They stopped on a factory waiting for Chloe to catch up.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?"she struggled to breathe while Alek and Jasmine looked like they could run for days straight.

"You need to have more stamina to keep up or run from a fight if you need to."

"Okay. Well, what might we be doing tonight?"

"Defense. Make sure you don't get hit. It's a simple concept," Jasmine handed Alek a stick she pulled out of behind the central air conditioning unit. Jasmine herself had a stick as well. Chloe waited for her own, but it seemed never to come.

"Hey, wait! Where's mine?"

"You don't get one. You have to try and avoid our attacks. Later, you will get one," Chloe blew air from her mouth in a huff, as Alek happened to disappear after she closed then reopened her eyes. She looked around herself shocked wishing she could do that, but knew it would takes years of practice. Jasmine walked slowly like if she was prowling around for prey. She searched Chloe intently looking for an opening and struck. Chloe jumped back avoiding her attack, but feeling a slam to her left leg as she fell. She quickly rolled getting up quickly, but now seeing that both Alek and Jasmine were missing. She searched around herself frantically. She closed her eyes and made herself relax allowing her to hear extremely soft footsteps off to her right.. She grabbed the stick before it could hit. Jasmine stood there attempting to tug the stick back or push it into Chloe's body. Chloe avoided her dragging Jasmine with her as she pulled and swung. Jasmine hit the storage room hard leaving a small dent within its hard exterior.

Jasmine stood up heading towards Chloe. Chloe used the stick she stole from Jasmine and began attacking. While Jasmine and her began the dance, Alek jumped her making it difficult to avoid them both. She struggled getting hit occasionally, but was able to get Jasmine out of the picture by striking her chest as a "kill". It was only Alek and Chloe now. They avoided each others strikes which made it longer to finish than usual. Chloe had this weird sense that she knew what he was going to do before he actually did it. Sweat began to spill out of their pores making their bodies slippery. The sticks would slide off of their skin as they continued to go at each other. Finally, Alek showed a weakness as he began to tire, and Chloe didn't let a second go by as she struck him in the chest as hard as she could. He fell back hitting the ground. His breath flew from his body, and he began to cough gasping for air.

"O my god! I'm so sorry!" she yelled and apologized running over to his outstretched body. He laid there with his hand covering his chest rubbing the now bruised skin.

"I'm so sorry, Alek. I didn't mean to hit you that hard,"she said smoothing his sweat filled hair back from his face. She checked his body making sure no real damage was done and sighed in relief. Alek looked up at her as relief poured onto her face. Her hand was still pressed to his forehead where she pinned his dark blonde hair. A warm sensation touched his heart, and he rushed to get up and cool it away.

"I'm fine. Just a bruise."

"Good." Jasmine stood up from her spot looking Alek over once making it official that he was in fact alright.

"Okay. Training is done for the night. See you at school tomorrow. Goodnight, Chloe," Jasmine said as she began turning away to head home.

"I think I'm going to walk her home. Make sure she's alright," Alek said grabbing Chloe by the wrist leading the way. He didn't wait for Jasmine's response as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. They stopped on her roof the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Alek said as he turned to leave. Chloe grabbed his arm before he could jump off onto her neighbor's house. He faced her slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" he questioned with his head pointing to the right like a cat or a dog would do. She stared at his smooth face. His jaw line was sharp and strong. His hair soft like a silk blanket. His eyes like caramel candies. Her eyes scrolled down falling onto his chest and arms. They were rock hard, yet not too overbearing. If someone looked at Alek on the street, Chloe assumed they would think he's perfect from the outside at least. Chloe looked back into his eyes as he continued to wait for her answer a little self conscious, and without a word she leaned over and laid a soft kiss on his lips whispering goodnight as she climbed down to her window. Alek stood there surprised by the randomness of that situation. However, he stood there more elated than he has been all day. This time Chloe kissed him on her own, but he didn't want to keep his hopes up. He pushed his happiness down as he went back home.

Chloe woke up to her mother knocking on her door saying if she slept any longer she wouldn't drive her to school. She groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a hard thump. She moaned in pain as the bruises developed on her arms and legs from last nights battle. Then, she remembered the kiss she gave Alek last night as well. A smile crossed her face as she picked herself off of the floor. She thought that maybe it could work that it was worth a try. She can't be waiting for something that is never going to happen with Brian. So, Chloe decided she was going to listen to her mother and give Alek a chance. 'What's the worse that could happen?' she asked herself.

Her mother drove her to school parking right in front for Chloe to just walk in. Meredith gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her off. As Chloe entered, the first person she saw was Jasmine.

"Did Alek spend the night with you?"

"What? No why?"

"He didn't come back home last night. I thought he might of stayed at your house."

"No he didn't," Chloe said worry beginning to invade her body. Jasmine stood shocked and filled with concern as well. Alek wasn't in school, and he certainly wasn't with Chloe. Jasmine took out her phone and called Alek for possibly the thousandth time. It went straight to the answering machine, and she shut her phone harshly.

"Where is he?"

The morning went by quickly for Alek since he spent the whole time unconscious in a cement jail with an iron door. His hands and legs were held together by strong looking cuffs making it difficult to get out off. Once he woke up midday, he began struggling with them trying to pry them off with whatever strength he had. It did nothing but leave his wrists chewed down leaving a gaping wound. He could feel his face swell from last nights attack. He left Chloe's house and a ninja like star stuck itself into his legs making him lose his balance and fall half leap. He crashed down into an alley way where he was kicked and punched. Leaving bruises on his face as well as spilling blood. All he could say for the moment is, he felt like hell. He looked around trying to see where he could possibly be, but it was hopeless.

The iron door opened creaking a bit as it pushed further. Brian and his father stood in the door way peering in at Alek. Alek cursed under his breath as he realized he was captured by the Order itself. However, what he didn't understand was why he was still alive.

"Alek," Brian stared down at Alek with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hiya Brian. How are you doing? Well, I hope," Alek spoke sarcastically restricting himself to eye roll like Chloe always did to him.

"Shut it!" Brian yelled pushing Alek with his foot making him tip over hitting the floor with the side of his face. Brian's father just watched silently seeming indifferent.

"Just kill me already. Get it over with."

"I don't think so. I want to make it as slow and painful as I possibly can. You shouldn't have gotten near her. I bet you wish you hadn't now."

"What makes you think she's going to want you now. Especially, since she has met me," Alek said with a wicked smile on his face shoving it in Brian's hard expression.

"Brian, you can torture the Mai later, but I need to talk with it alone," Brian's fathers eyes flitted to Brian and the door and back to Alek. Brian sighed with disappointment and left the room. They were alone as Mr. Rezza paced back and forth in front of Alek as he tried to pick his body up and lean against the wall.

"Why am I still alive? I know you hate me with all your guts, but you didn't let him really touch me."

"Brian needs to learn patience in certain things, but I have a bigger plan for you."

"What? I don't understand."

"I was pretty sure you wouldn't. Let me spell it for you. B-A-I-T."

"Bait?" Alek questioned pondering until his face dropped, and he struggled in his cuffs even more.

"Get it now? Rest well. I want her to be able to hear you when it's time."

"I can't find him anywhere!" Jasmine yelled in frustration. Her hands were roughly pulling her hair from her scalp. Chloe pulled Jasmine's hand from her head.

"We'll find him don't worry," Chloe tried to soothe Jasmine as she went in panic mode. Alek wasn't anywhere. 'What if something happened to him?,' she thought rubbing her temples from thinking to hard. Jasmine and her where running everywhere they thought he could be, and all of them were empty.

"It's getting late, Jasmine. We should go home. I'll call you if I see him. Okay?"

"Okay," she spoke with such sadness it almost broke Chloe's heart even more than it was now. They both ran home. Chloe went through her door heading to her room as quickly as she could, but her mother stopped her.

"Chloe, Are you okay? Slow down, honey."

"No," she said jumping on the first step before her mother said a strict 'Chloe'. Chloe stepped down sitting on the kitchen chair.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Alek," she huffed avoiding eye contact. It wasn't like she could tell her mother that Alek magically disappeared after she kissed him on the her rooftop after her training session because she was a cat person.

"What happened?" her mother asked in concern.

"I don't know that's what I have to find out," Chloe stood leaving her mother confused.

"Teenagers," Meredith whispered under her breath. Chloe plopped on her bed exhausted from the search for Alek. She picked up her phone after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What happened to you? I haven't seen you all day. Did you leave school?" Amy quickly asked on the other side of the phone gasping for air.

"Um... Yeah I did."

"Why? What happened? Did you have to go do some Mai stuff?"

"Amy, no. Something's wrong, Amy."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her voice getting deeper with curiosity.

"Alek is missing."

"WHAT!"

"I know. I know."

"How can he be missing?"

"I don't know, Amy. I mean last night he walked me home after training, and I kissed him and he left and..."

"Woah! Woah! What? You kissed him? When were you going to tell me this?"

"That's not the point, Amy. The point is Alek disappeared after that, and nobody knows where he is. Jasmine and I have been searching for him all day."

"Omigod, Chloe. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Bye," she said defeated. She threw her phone onto her rug, then pulled her arms over her face as she sobbed with the feeling of failure. Somehow this is was all her fault. She knew it, but she couldn't fight her exhaustion as she quickly fell asleep with Alek's name on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you all for the wonderful comment about my story. I appreciate it. Also, thanks to KayJay112 for the wonderful idea. Sorry it's a little short, but I didn't know how to continue it without a pause so enjoy what I have for now, and everyone don't forget to tune in to Chloe King tonight, and tell me your thoughts and favorite moments. Enjoy!**

Alek woke up to the cold iron door creaking open. Brian walked through as Alek tried to make himself more alert. He closed the door behind him locking it with a key. He turned to face Alek quickly kicking his legs around trying to wake him up a bit more. Alek looked up at Brian's eyes. They were filled with absolute hatred, and there was no doubt in Alek's head that he came to torture him. Alek began to panic his instincts quickly firing up to survive. His eyes slitted making Brian sharper than before. Brian looked at him with disgust. Alek had to stall Brian otherwise he will never get out of here alive.

"What brings you here all early in the morning and such?" Alek asked sarcastically trying to get Brian angry to the point where he would fight with words and not with weapons or fists.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic and dumb? Do you know how annoying that is?" Brian responded clearly annoyed as Alek extended his pinky claw struggling with the lock on his cuffs. It pulled at his nail lifting it at a painful height. Alek held his pain back continuing his idea with Brian.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad if you keep coming back."

"I came here to torture the hell out of you. You're an abomination to this world whether you know that or not."

"Don't tell Chloe that. That's all I have to say."

"What?... forget it let me just do what I came here to do," Brian huffed getting closer to Alek who was almost there, but needed a little more time.

"Your father would be angry if he saw me worse than I am now possibly if I was even dead as well."

"Well, I'll deal with the disappointment," Brian came closer ready to strike when Alek heard the soft click, and swiftly extended his claws slashing Brian's arm making him jump. Alek's feet were still bound and it was hard for him to walk. He reached for his feet as Brian tackled him to the floor throwing punches. The wound at Alek's leg was killing him, but he had to bite it back. He swiped at Brian's face missing by less than and inch cutting off a little of his hair. They threw punches at each other marking each other with bruises. Alek grabbed Brian's face with two hands and rammed it to the floor causing Brian to slump on the floor unconscious. Alek was struggling to breathe as he unlocked his feet cuffs. He went over to Brian removing the door key from his pocket. Alek slowly opened the door trying to avoid the creaking as much as possible.

She slipped out of the door limping a little from the star wound. He kept his ears and eyes wide open trying to be as alert as he could be. However, his footsteps were heavy, and he couldn't walk as quietly as he hoped. He heard people heading his way and rushed over to a dent in the white walls. It was like this whole place was filled with tunnels. They passed by not noticing a thing talking amongst themselves. He ducked back into the main tunnel trying to decide whether he should stay on this path or switch it up. He decided to stay deciding it had to lead to the entrance eventually. A loud yell came behind him. 'They must have found Brian,' he thought as he began to run avoiding his limp as if he never had it. He ran his senses heightening with panic. Alek could hear them come closer and closer. He was slow injured and that was his disadvantage, but he finally reached a door. Not knowing if it was the right one, but not caring either. He rushed into it finding elegant furnishings and marble floors. It looked like he was in a mansion of all places to keep a prisoner.

He ran around looking for a door to escape to, but just finding room after room. He heard the Order members in the hallways searching each room at a time with daggers in hand. He ran into a bedroom desperately. His head was reeling, but his instincts took over once again ripping the window open as he heard them struggling to open the bedroom door. He jumped out as the members broke the door down falling on his feet causing him to stumble with pain. He had to drag himself under a bush, and rest to recover himself. He pulled himself out when his heart relaxed a little. He could hear them cursing, and could hear Brian's fathers voice as clear as day.

"We will find him."

Chloe's mother was out with Frank which meant Chloe would be left alone in the house with her conscience. Her thoughts ranged to worrying about Alek, and feeling guilty for not being able to find him. A loud knock on the front door made Chloe jump on the couch where she was watching tv with a huge bowl of popcorn. Some of the popcorn pieces spilled on the floor, but she didn't bother to pick them up as she rushed over to another harsh knock on the door. She opened it to a bloody and broken Alek with sweat and dirt covering his entire body.

"Oh my goodness, Alek!" She yelled with surprise, relief, and concern. She took his arm and pulled it over her shoulder dragging him to the couch. His breathing was harsh, and it looked like he was going to pass out anytime soon. Her heart broke as she took in all of his injuries.

"What happened to you?"

"The... Order... came after... me," he struggled with his words. Her eyes blurred with tears. She ran over to the bathroom bringing a wet rag, and a first aid kit. She began wiping his forehead with the wet rag wiping the dirt and blood from his face.

"Why? Why were they after you? I thought they didn't attack like this, and plus you were gone for days."

" I know, but they wanted you."

"What?"

"They wanted you, so they thought to use me as bait," he explained eyes close as she continued to clean and patch him up.

"Oh my god. Alek, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," she apologized as she wiped at his neck. He pulled her hand away and took off his sweat soaked shirt throwing it to the floor with exhaustion. Chloe was a little distracted as she wiped at his chest carefully trying to clean the wound.

"How is this your fault?" He asked confused. A tear came down Chloe's face as she looked into his slightly opened eyes.

"Because I'm the open who kissed you on top of my roof that night. They must have saw us. Alek, I'm so so sorry," She begged him with her eyes to forgive her. He opened his eyes wider pulling himself to sit straighter.

"Don't move. You're going to hurt yourself more."

"This is not your fault, Chloe. It's no ones fault," he said softly caressing the sides of her face with his rough hands. He wiped her tears away pulling her into his lap hugging her close as she cried under his chin into his neck. He smelled like sweat and shrubs, but she didn't care. He brushed her hair with his fingers as she began to relax, and the sobs slowed to sniffles.

"I should tell Jasmine you're here," She said getting herself off of his lab and grabbing her cellphone that fell on the floor.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I doubt I'll be able to walk any farther than up a few stairs."

"Sure. I'll tell her your staying too," Chloe spoke a little uncertain as she message Jasmine. Jasmine messaged back quickly saying how relieved she was that he was safe, and that she will see them in the morning.

"Let's get you upstairs," she said as she once again grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulder helping him up each step at a time. By the time they reached her room, Alek was already falling asleep, and he became harder to drag. Chloe used all her new strength to get Alek onto her bed pulling his shoes off and draping the covers over his tired body. She looked down at him watching his chest rise and fall softly. His features smoothed out making him look peaceful and like the boy he really was. Chloe always wondered how he looked like as a kid, and she can sort of see the boyish features his manly attitude hid. She smoothed his hair back placing a light kiss on his forehead, and leaving him to rest as she went back to her spot on the couch picking up the popcorn pieces, and wiping the spots of mud that clung to the couch. When she was finally done, the door opened to her mother placing a kiss on Frank's lips saying goodbye. Chloe smiled waiting for her mother to step in the doorframe.

"Hey, honey. You waited up for me?" Meredith said a little too loudly. Chloe hoped Alek was knocked out enough not to hear her.

"Just making sure you came back in time," Chloe jokingly whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Her mother asked confused.

"Oh...um... no reason," Chloe laughed saying goodnight and heading to her room where Alek slept. Alek was a silent sleeper. He didn't snore, talk in his sleep, or even really move. He looked so much like a corpse it scared her, so she watched closely making sure he was still breathing. She changed into long pajama pants and a t-shirt trying to get over Alek's body to sleep on the other side of the bed. The bed wiggled a bit and creaked, but Alek seemed un-phased. Chloe put herself under the covers feeling Alek's body heat warming her freezing feet. She looked at his face for hours wondering who Alek really was, and why she suddenly felt an overpowering need to protect him. Looking at him in this state was like she was looking at a stranger. She caressed his cheek and slowly drifted to sleep with an inch between their warm bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry guys for not updating these past few days. I have been super busy with work and visiting family, and finally have time to write. Tune in to tonight's episode of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. I hope you enjoy!**

Alek woke up with his muscles aching as the sun streamed into girly looking curtains. He stared at them confused trying to recall last nights events. He could smell bacon being heated and toast burning in the toaster. He quickly sat straight highly alert to his surroundings as he slowly remembered where he was. He stood up carefully going down the stairs one step at a time. Chloe was moving a pan of bacon around, and blotting the grease as she placed it in a plate. Toast popped up from the toaster frightening her as she grabbed it with her nails trying to avoid her skin. Alek stood in the doorway as she continued to prepare breakfast. She rushed over to the fridge taking out orange juice and pouring it into a glass. Alek leaned on the doorframe not expecting the sharp pain that would cause him to make a loud ow noise making Chloe quickly turn to his direction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," Chloe said with a smile on her face patting one of the kitchen chairs for him to sit.

"What's all this?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a thank you for everything you do." Alek stared at her confused. She was acting a little strange peppier than normal. He scratched at his scabs as he became a little uncomfortable. He continued to look at her intently as she put everything away. She looked back at him a frown appearing on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked wondering for the sudden sadness. Chloe pointed at his plate.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, no. I mean, yes I like it."

"You haven't even touched it."

"I don't have to touch it to know I'm going to like it," Alek replied trying his best to make her smile again. The corners of her lips slowly went up as Alek dug into the food feeling like he hasn't eaten in days. He had the hugest sense of satisfaction after he was filled with Chloe's breakfast. He leaned back on the chair wincing a little from his wounds.

"How are the cuts doing?"

"Turning into scabs. No biggie," he said reaching his arms to his head stretching them causing a little more pain near his ribs. Chloe came over to him and pressed the bruise on his right rack of ribs. He twitched with pain tipping the chair over and catching himself before he fell.

"What the hell was that for?"

"No biggie, huh." Alek rolled his eyes going over to the couch with his orange juice chugging it down in three gulps. His arm laid on the head rests on the couch as he switched channel after channel. Chloe came over sitting right next to him with no space apart. He gave her a glance and continued to flip channels. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat like he told her to on the street a long time ago. He glance down at her again more distracted and confused than before. She had her eyes closed with her ear pressed to his chest. She smiled in slow motion as she breathed in taking his scent. He had such and urge to take her in his arms and kiss the hell out of her, but he didn't. He struggled to keep his eyes back on the TV. He didn't want to rush out at Chloe making her feel hovered and such. He didn't want to go fast and for it to turn out horrible so he just let her lay there. He tried to breathe slow keeping his heart beats under control as she continued to listen.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell amazing?" Chloe spoke with her eyes still closed.

"Um. No."

"Well, you do. I don't know what it is, but your scent... I don't know," she said sitting up on her knee looking into his face as he stared back. He took in all her features wondering what was getting into her.

"Well, thank you. I suppose," he said one eyebrow raised. She looked into his hazel like eyes seeing the specks of green that wanted to overcome.

"Your welcome," she replied eyes looking away.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your acting strange. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, and yeah something did happen."

"What happened?" Alek sat straighter listening intently. Chloe sighed a little nervous rubbing at her finger not meeting Alek's eyes. He slid his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What happened?" He repeated looking back and forth between each of Chloe's eyes.

"You."

"What? What do you mean me?"

"You are what happened? Your always risking your life for me."

"It's my job. You're the uniter," he said looking away and back.

"Alek, you might be a cocky bastard sometimes, but I know you mean well. It's strange because I never thought of you like this, but I always felt safe with you. I always felt brave with you and Jasmine there. It was like nothing could ever hurt us, and I'm sorry because by doing that I keep hurting you. You hurled into that jackal's arms when he was about to hurt me. He could have killed you, but you did it anyway. The guy I reach out to when I'm in need is always you never Brian. I depend on you so much, and I'm only realizing it now," she said fidgeting a little. She felt vulnerable with all of the truth. Some of the things she had said even surprised her. She truly never realized all this until now. Alek was Chloe's future that she knew, and now Brian was just the past and he had to stay there.

Alek kept his eyes on Chloe looking at her expression change after another keeping him in a confusing illusion. His mouth stayed slightly open still unsure what to say as she looked back into his eyes waiting.

"Alek, you are my future," She filled the silence leaving Alek even more in shock. His heart was heating up and he tried to extinguish the fire, but it was impossible when Chloe pulled his lips to hers. He quickly reacted moving with her. She smiled against his soft moist lips making him more hungry for her. He pushed her back to the couch having his body pin her down as he reached into her blonde waves. Her hands reached to his softly pulling his hair making the fire in his heart go out of control. Chloe's hands drifted down to his shoulder and down to his chest feeling the muscles tense as he tried not to squish her. She caressed his back leaving her palms just above his waist pulling him closer. They broke there kiss only to breathe as Alek left hot trails of kisses down her chin to her neck dangerously close to her chest. A clearing of the throat appeared out of no where making Chloe jump which made Alek look down at her in confusion. Both of their eyes looked above them seeing Jasmine stand near the doorway with her arms crossed. Alek got up quickly with Chloe following. She kept her hand on his arm as she faced Jasmine.

"Man, not even that long I leave you two alone, and you guys are already sucking face. Well, from the looks of Alek more like eating face."

"Shut up, Jasmine. What are you doing here?"

"She told me last night that she would come over in the morning. I forgot to tell you. You pretty much knocked out before I could say anything," Chloe replied looking at him with a slight blush to her face as she looked back at Jasmine.

"And I thought you were all broken to pieces. It looks like Chloe is quite the healer," Jasmine said with an Alek smirk on her face. She walked over to him taking his arms and analyzing him. She lifted his shirt which Chloe stared intently at. Jasmine made sure everything was healing fine before she yelled at him.

"What the hell happened to you? Mom, Chloe, and I were flipping out. We searched everywhere trying to find you."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault the Order took me."

"What? Why?"

"They want Chloe, and they were going to use me as the bait."

"This is not good. We have to tell Valentina about this to keep you and Chloe safe."

"I'm fine. I obviously got out alive as you can see."

"Yes, but you could have been catnip in a second. I don't care about your manly bravado. I'm telling Valentina they were after you."

"Jasmine!"

"No excuses. Come on." Alek and Chloe got off the couch reluctantly following Jasmine to their apartment. Valentina was on the couch with laptop in hand. She glance at Jasmine, Alek, and Chloe as they entered.

"Hello Alek. Uniter. Jasmine," her mother spoke her name with displeasure. Jasmine didn't dare look into her mother's eyes afraid she might cry.

"Alek and Chloe need protection."

"What happened?" Valentina asked checking Alek closely seeing the bruises and scabs as she rushed over pushing his hair aside with affection.

"The Order captured him trying to use him as bait to get Chloe."

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern looking into Alek's eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't need protection. Chloe does."

"You're wrong. You do need protection. They will find you again if they are intent with using you as bait." Alek sighed frustrated. Chloe took his hand in hers soothing him with her caress. His shoulders relaxed, and he huffed in defeat.

"Chloe," Valentina directly spoke to her noticing Alek's hand in hers.

"Tell your mother that we have invited you on a trip, and that you will be gone for a couple of days. Really within those days you will be here in the apartment. We will set a room for you. It will be safe here."

"Wait, what about my mom. Will she be safe?"

"Yes, we will have some of the Mai keeping a watch on your house." She finished, shooing them off. Chloe was nervous to leave her mother in the house alone, but she had to admit that she felt a little better with other Mai there to keep watch. Alek hugged her closer feeling her distress. His arm lay over her shoulder as they entered the elevator. She would caress each of his fingers and then his entire hand. Strangely it calmed him down. His shoulders stayed relaxed, and truthfully this was the most relaxed he has ever been. They headed over to the coffee shop trying to let the time pass by waiting for her mother to come home. They each ordered coffee as they heard heavy footsteps, and they met Brian's face. He was only expecting Chloe when he found Alek's arm around her. His bruises and cuts were healing. Brian felt his bruise on his cheek where Alek punched him, and the cut on the back of his head.

"Get your hands off of her!" Brian said heading to Alek who reacted a little to late getting a hard punch slammed into his face. Alek got up quickly striking Brian. They kept going back and forth as Chloe tried to get both of their attention. Chloe tried to peel them off, and finally did with the help of Jasmine. Jasmine held Alek while Chloe held Brian. Brian and Alek both were a little bloody and bruised staring intensely at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?"

"You have to stay away from him, Chloe."

"Why? Why in the world should I stay away from him?"

"Because he's not human. He's a monster, and he can kill you," Brian said finally realizing he shouldn't have but was expecting more of an eye roll rather than a surprised look.

"How do you know that?" she asked in shock releasing her hold on him.

"What? Know what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How do you know what he is?"

"How do you know? He told you?"

"Sort of, but that's not the point. How do you know?"

"Go ahead Brian. Tell her how you know," Alek said peaking Brian's anger.

"Tell her how you caught me with your little friends, and trapped me in your little prison," he said not realizing Chloe had no idea who Brian really was until it was too late.

"I thought you said the Order took you," Chloe asked confused.

"How do you know about us?" Brian questioned a little more persistent also confused.

"What? Your apart of the Order?"

"How do you know?" Brian repeated.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?" she directed her question to Alek upset and disappointed.

"I didn't want to tell you. We had to keep it from you. You were in love with him if I would have told you who he was you wouldn't have believed me, and then I would have never gotten a chance with you," he said with such sadness and truth.

"You are never going to have a chance with her. She's human!" Brian pushed at him.

"So much that you know," Alek replied with malice struggling against Jasmine's grip.

"What?"

"She's Mai, and your father was going to kill her. He was going to use me to kill her." Brian stared at Alek in disbelief, and directed his stare at Chloe confused.

"No. Your lying to me."

"No, he's not Brian. I'm Mai that is why I never wanted you to kiss me. I could have killed you, but all along you could have killed me too." Tears were falling down Chloe's cheeks, as she soaked up both lies. Alek always knew about Brian, but never told her. Brian was a member of the Order, and he never told her that either. All this time she was lied to. She was lied to by the two guys she liked the most, and her heart slowly broke. She ran out of the store hearing Alek call her name. She headed home, and wiped down her tears as she opened the front door. Her mother was in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey, honey," Her mother greeted. Chloe remembered what she had to tell her mother, but was dreading to. She didn't want to stay in an apartment with Alek. Not while she was still fresh with his lie.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Um...Can I go on a trip with Jasmine and Alek? Their family is going, and they asked me to go."

"Well, you don't seem very excited about it," Meredith stated with an expression of concern on her face.

"No. I mean, yes I am excited. I want to go, but it's not for just one day. It's for a couple of days."

"Where exactly are they going?"

"Um. They are going... to... New York."

"New York?"

"Yeah. They have family there, and they are going to visit."

"And they invited you so you can visit their family?"

"No, Mom. They just invited me so I can see the sights, go to museums, and such. Please, Mom. It's not just Alek. Jasmine will be there."

"Well,..." Chloe's mom sat there pondering looking into Chloe's sad begging face.

"Okay. You can go, but you have to call me every night understood."

"Understood."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible meaning tomorrow."

"Oh. Um. Okay I guess you better get packing."

"Yup. Goodnight," Chloe dismissed rushing up to her room, and packing a giant suitcase with everything she would need for "New York". All that ran through her mind was shock. How could Alek lie to her this whole time? This wasn't a small white lie. Brian was apart of the Order, and now that she knows his secret. He knows hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for not updating lately. My life has been getting a little busy this week and definitely busy next week. So I will try to update as soon as possible. I needed a little more inspiration and felt some sadness for the finale, but as always I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**

Chloe woke up the sun peeking through her sheets that was thrown over her head. She had no urge to fully wake and head over to the apartment, Mai headquarters, as she liked to call it. She stayed under her covers comfortable under the warm covers. Her phone vibrated on her night stand. She ignored it thinking it could be Alek telling her to come over as soon as possible. She wanted nothing more than to prolong from seeing him and having that awkward silence that usually occurs when two people are upset with each other. She let her phone buzz when she noticed it wasn't the long buzzing of a phone call, but the vibration of a text message. She peeled the covers off about to regret looking at her cell phone when she saw Amy's name appeared on the screen. She opened the text message peeking through her lashes at the letters.

Morning! Meet me and Paul for coffee in an hour or so? Call me! -Amy

Chloe smiled at the message loving her oh-so-normal best friends. If only she could be like that again, no worries of assassins after you. Human or Mai. She ripped off her sheets quickly jumping easily on her feet. She looked around her room. Clothes were thrown all around and a suitcase still half empty was on her desk lid open. Chloe sighed as she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back to clean up the clothes and finish packing as she called Amy. The phone rang twice and was greeted by Amy's chipper hello. Chloe couldn't understand why Amy was chipper all the time. In the morning, afternoon, and evening, it was like she was filled with non stop energy.

"Hey, Amy! I'm up for the coffee. I'll see you in a little. Okay?"

"Okay!" Amy hung up without saying bye or even see you later, but it didn't bother Chloe. Some days were just days with little words. She finished everything taking out a random jean and shirt. She brushed her fingers through her hair trying her best to fix her golden mane of curls. She reached her messenger bag as she ran down the stairs. Chloe reached the coffee shop in less than thirty minutes. She could see Paul and Amy sitting comfortably in the chairs. Paul with a comic hiding his face, and Amy with her laptop pulled close. Chloe came closer saying a good morning to each of her friends.

"Cream and four spoons of sugar," Amy said handing Chloe a warm up. Chloe smiled with Amy.

"You know me too well," she breathed looking down into her cup. She swished it around before taking a sip.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question all the time."

"Maybe because you have that sad hopeless expression on your face every time there is something going on or your thinking very intently on. So might as well spill," Amy explained ears ready.

"It's Alek... and Brian. It's... everything."

"Details, please."

"What? No one filled you in?"

"No," both Paul and Amy said in sync. Chloe sighed not wanting to get into it much, but deciding it might make her feel a little better to vent.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start with Brian," Amy said looking at Chloe with concern.

"Okay. Well, Brian... he ... he's apart of the order."

"What!" Paul and Amy exlaimed.

"I knew. There was something there besides the fact you can't kiss him," Paul said looking a little sad for Chloe.

"Paul! So not a good time to pin that on him."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Chloe breathed out. It was time she let it all out.

"So he knew you were Mai, and was trying to help them kill you?"

"No, Amy. He didn't know I was Mai. He seemed very confused when he found out."

"Okay, then," Paul spoke slowly trying to process everything, "But what does Alek have anything to do with this."

"Alek knew."

"He knew about Brian?" Paul asked confused.

"Yes. He knew Brian was a member of the order, and he never said anything to me," Chloe explained angered.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because he knew how you felt about Brian," Paul said defending Alek making Chloe a little more angry.

"It doesn't matter, Paul. He should have told me." Silence filled their table. Amy and Paul stayed quiet letting Chloe gather herself up again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two. I'm staying at Mai headquarters for awhile. They want to keep me under protection. AKA house arrest," She informed throwing it out as if she rather do something else which she actually would.

"Got it. So if your mom says anything you are were exactly?"Amy asked getting every detail she could.

"New York," Chloe said briefly. Amy shook her head as if to say okay and went back to her laptop. Chloe sipped at the coffee that now tasted cold on her tongue.

Brian sat in his father's chair looking at the pictures of Chloe he had found in one of his drawers. His father came in startled watching Brian's hands as they sifted through pictures his father realized what they contained.

"Privacy is an important thing for all people. Don't you agree?" His father said nonchalant as he came closer sitting lightly on the soft couch.

"Yes, but there are times where privacy is no longer needed when it comes to lies that have been discovered."

"Whatever do you mean, son?"

"You know exactly what I mean. When were you going to tell me about Chloe?"

"I didn't need to say anything about Chloe. You know her better than anything don't you. Your in love remember."

"She never told me, but you knew and you said nothing."

"I needed her closer. I needed her to trust you and with the fact that my son began to fall in love with the uniter. It was just easier not to."

"You were planning on killing her. When were you ever going to explain that situation to me?" Brian eyes began to water. He never really had a good relationship with his father, but now he needed someone to trust after the whole truth came out and there was no one he could hold on too. The girl of his dreams was Mai, the race that murdered his mother and ruined his family. His heart squeezed as his thoughts got even deeper. She was the uniter the one that would lead our race to extinction, but she was so generous and kind. He had to push his thoughts away whatever he thought of Chloe was a lie, a front to save herself. For all he knew, she could have been lying when she acted surprise when she supposedly found out what team he was on.

"That situation would have eventually been explained, but now that you know you must understand the circumstances. You either help to destroy the Mai's so called savior or stay on the sidelines while we take care of all the work. You can go back to school and pretend this never happened."

"I can't pretend like nothing happened, and I can't stand on the sidelines."

"Those are your choices, Brian. Now choose or I shall choose for you." Brian sat with his hand covering his mouth as he began to compete in a staring contest with his father. He wasn't going to leave, but he couldn't just stay here and do nothing either. He can't just forget about everything he has been through here. He waited a couple more seconds forcing the words he never thought he would say until now.

"I'll help you."

"Are you sure? I don't want moments of weakness, Brian. This is not a time to jeopardize fellow human lives with a silly romance that now has clearly ended with truth."

"I'm sure, and I won't let you down."

Chloe dragged her suitcase into the elevator waiting the eighteen floors she had to scale. She looked at the cherry wood door following the lines of the grain. She hesitated to knock when the door opened suddenly making her jump. Alek stood in the door frame. Their eyes locked with an uncomfortable feeling as he bent to carry her suitcase in. She walked through behind him closing the door with a soft click. Jasmine sat at the kitchen island with an ice cream carton in hand.

"Hey, Chloe," Jasmine greeted filling in the silence trying to release the tension that formed yesterday.

"Hi, Jasmine. Mind if I join you there," Chloe said smiling at the ice cream carton. Alek disappeared into the hallway as Jasmine pulled another large spoon out handing it to Chloe.

"Are you on house arrest too?" Chloe asked as she dug her spoon into the mint oreo ice cream and placed the big chunk into her mouth. The ice cream was freezing cold giving her teeth the kind of chill that made her eyes squint. She opened her mouth and breathed out trying to heat it up more melting it on her tongue. Jasmine chuckled at Chloe shaking her head.

"No. I'm helping my mother to find the location they locked Alek into assuming it was their headquarters."

"Wait, what? Your going to try and take them out? Won't that be risky?"

"We needed to try to make you safer, and if trying to get rid of most of them is the deal then my mother is thinking its worth the risk. She rather have a small amount of our Mai die than the uniter. You have no idea how really important you are. Don't you?" Jasmine looked at Chloe amazed how clueless she could be sometimes. Chloe looked down at her spoon and back to Jasmine's face.

"No, she doesn't," Alek said with matter of fact voice. Chloe whipped her head around to glare at him as he approached. She gave him and eye roll as he snatched her spoon from her hand and took a big spoon of ice cream placing in his mouth with indifference. Chloe looked away from him determined to ignore him the entire time she was required to stay here.

"So, how long am I suppose to be here alone?"

"Only for a few weeks, and you won't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Alek was told to stay here with you. It's not only for your safety that we are going to try and hunt down the order. They took him and were going to use him against you. We want to make sure that doesn't happen again." Chloe sighed with disappointment. She would rather be alone than have to play nice with Alek for a few weeks. She looked over at his obnoxious smirk realizing this could be the worst few weeks of her life.

**I just want a moment to say thank to everyone who has put my story on alert. I enjoy every single review I get, so please keep on reviewing. I know you all are as much going to be in withdrawal from Nine Lives as much as I am, but I just want to hear what you thought of the finale. Your favorite parts and possibly since this is an Alek and Chloe story what was your favorite Alek scene throughout the entire season or Alek and Chloe scene which ever. I"m genuinely interested. I hope I can't get another chapter in soon, so review your favorite of Nine Lives and what you thought of my story so far. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews and favorite Alek scenes. I hope you like this chapter and are okay with my addition that you soon will read about. Also, if any of you have any idea what so ever please inform me maybe I will use it in the story in one of the chapters to come. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

It has been about three to four days since Chloe has began to stay in the Mai headquarters. Most of the time there was no one in the house, but Alek and Chloe. Chloe refrained from speaking to Alek unless necessary, and Alek accepted her silence not wanting to push it. They would occasionally pass each other locking eyes and having barely an inch from each others shoulders. A lot of the time, Chloe stayed in her assigned room. It was very modern with an ocean blue bed cover and a black rectangular head board. The walls were a light beige. The room was accented with more blues, blacks, and whites. She would sit on the bed with her laptop and ear buds shoved into her ears blocking out any sound she would hear from Alek. Alek mostly stayed in the living room watching television keeping an eye on the front door at all times. Chloe could tell Alek was boring quickly. She doubted he could last any longer. He would occasionally get up from the couch and pace back and forth with a frustrated look on his face. Chloe would pass by to get something to drink, and he wouldn't stop for a second. Sometimes he would glance at her and continue his pacing or stop and sit back on the couch. Very little words were spoken between them, but Alek knew he wasn't the only one being tortured with this isolation.

Today, Chloe sat on her bed as usual messaging Amy complaining about this hell she was forced to stay in. Amy would tell her not to dwell on it and look at the bright side. It was the wrong thing to say Chloe realized when she asked what bright side. Amy went on a rant about forgiving Alek and that he didn't really have much of a choice. Chloe did nothing but deny and fight back. She refused to forgive him, and act like nothing happened like he never kept a secret in his life from her. However, she knew he did. She knew he always had secrets, but it never really mattered or occurred to her until now.

King4406: I just want to get out of here.

ItsAmy: I know how it feels. With you being on lock down, Paul and I don't have much excitement anymore.

King4406: Thanks I guess.

ItsAmy: Does your mom still believe you're in New York?

King4406: Surprisingly yes.

ItsAmy: That is surprising since every time I am on the phone with you. You sound like your miserable.

King4406: Usually when she asks about that I say I'm home sick.

ItsAmy: Excuses. Excuses.

King4406: Whatever. I should get off now before I ring up anymore electric bills.

ItsAmy: I agree.

King4406: I miss you guys.

ItsAmy: We miss you too. Bye.

King4406: Jeez. Pushing me out of the digital door much.

ItsAmy: I wouldn't be pushing you out of the digital door if you would just forgive Alek already. You're the perfect couple, and you're ruining it for a little white lie!

King4406: Amy, if that was the only little white lie image the real lies he's keeping from me.

ItsAmy: Ugh. Okay. Fine.

King4406: Bye.

Chloe closed her laptop and rested her head on the headboard of her bed. She ripped her ear buds from her ear while closing her eyes focusing on the television and Alek's breathing. The rhythmic breaths soothed her relaxing her muscles. However, they were suddenly disturbed. Chloe could hear him pacing again. She rolled her eyes under her lids, but then heard his footsteps stop and the front door open. She shot up from the bed and raced over to the living room. Alek stood in front of the open doorway.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked genuinely confused.

"Leaving," was his only words as he walked through the door heading for the elevator.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" She shouted after him as she ran the short distance to him.

"Yes I can. Now stay in the apartment. I'll be right back."

"You're not going anywhere, Alek. Valentina strictly said for us to stay here."

"Oh please! You want to get the hell out of here as much as I do. You think I don't hear you talking with Amy about how horrible it is for you to be here?" Chloe's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe how much lack of privacy she had.

"You need to stop eavesdropping on everything. It's like you don't have a life or something besides being the protector and crap."

"I don't!... You are my job. You are my business." Chloe stood there with a hurt expression on her face. Was that all she was to him? A job? His face softened as he realized how his words had come out and affected her. He reached towards her struggling for words that could never come out in time. Chloe rushed past him into the elevator hitting the lobby button quickly letting it shut out the image of Alek heading towards her. She could hear him call her name through the double doors as the elevator went down. It stopped letting her quickly run out into the dark city streets. She walked and walked not stopping for even a moment to rest. Her mind was reeling and for some reason she felt like she was choking and couldn't breathe. Something warm and wet was falling down her face. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped the salty tears a little puzzled. It has been at least an hour and half since she left Alek on the eighteenth floor of the apartment building. The night was colder and darker than she ever remembered it being. The day fog still lingered making it hard to see even with the night vision. A weird undescribable noise lingered near her. She twisted herself to look behind her and could see nothing but a piece of paper floating in the freezing breeze.

She looked back in front of her hearing the noise once again. She began to walk a little faster confused and a little frightened by the weird definitely non human noise. She then heard a woman's voice in the distance calling out for help. She ran as fast as she could into a dark alley. When she arrived deep enough, she could see the woman on the damp floor with something so out of this world that her feet rooted into the dirty stone floor. It was long and slender as it stood in front of the woman. It looked at Chloe with shining golden wolf eyes, but its skin was so dark it blended in the darkness. It wasn't black though that Chloe could tell. It had scales dark dark red only visible when light reflected off them. The hands and feet were menacing claws longer than Chloe's claws could ever reach.

The face was a little more human perhaps. The nose flat but head, eyes and mouth the right proportion. It also had a tail sort of like you would see on a dinosaur back in the ancient days, but way more flexible as it waved behind the creature. The creature smiled showing long Canine teeth and the ears that were hidden with the rest of its darkness defined itself as pointy and long as everything else. A roar so deafening escaped through its teeth with a mix of dinosaur and lion. Chloe's heart turned to ice. She was frozen in place not knowing what to do. The woman on the floor started to laugh as she rose. The creature stepped back allowing the woman with auburn hair and grey eyes come closer. Slowly her features melted away allowing the same black/red scales to appear and the long tail to grow out from behind. Her eyes melted to a shiny glowing gold. In seconds, she looked just as the creature Chloe thought had attacked her. The woman's voice came from the creature she now became.

"This was easier than I thought," She said through her pointed teeth. Within the few moments of her terror and the creatures voice, another dark yet more human figure jumped on the creature. The nonhuman thing screeched and clawed at her back with her razor sharp claws. Chloe forced her night vision back after the brief paralyzing moment that turned it off. She could see the figure was Alek. He used all his strength to throw the thing onto the wall. He extended his claws trying to fight off two of the unidentifiable creatures. He stabbed one in the stomach letting out a roar of pain and fell back. He took the woman creature and left marks on her body that wasn't enough to keep her out. Chloe stood in place not moving an inch. For once in her life, she couldn't start into action. Alek threw one of the garbage cans onto the creature stalling it for a second or so. He ran to Chloe grabbing her wrist and pulling her to run. Her feet acted on there own, but she couldn't help but stay in shock at what she had witnessed.

"What the hell where those things?"

"Sheuts."

"What the hell is that?"

"Sheut means shadow in Ancient Egyptian language. They are the descendants of the ancient god Osiris, the god of the underworld."

"So pretty much, they are what?...Demons."

"I guess that is a way to describe them. They mostly do the dirty work for Osiris. They help with the killing whoever is next to die. Sort of like the Grim Reaper but much scarier."

"So I'm next to die?"

"Chloe, can we talk more about this when we don't have to out run scary Sheuts that are coming to kill both of us now."

"Oh yeah. You're right,"Chloe said finally realizing and sort of understanding why these shadow things were so terrifying and...well...downright wrong. Alek and Chloe took a lot of weaving around until Alek finally thought they were safe. There breathing was struggled as now they finally began to walk back to the apartment.

"How did you find me?" She asked patiently letting him catch his breath. He touched his nose lightly as they continued to breathe hard and head into the lobby of the apartment building. Smell was the last thing Chloe thought Alek would use, but he was more Mai then she could ever be. They got up to the apartment and sat on the couch sweaty.

"So am I the next to die? Is that why they are after me?"

"No. They are after you because you're the uniter not because Osiris has suddenly decided you're next."

"Is every race in the entire world after me?" Chloe huffed exhausted. Alek stayed silent causing her to look over at him.

"Yes," was his only word after Jasmine and Valentina walked into the door.

"My strict orders were to stay in this apartment at all times. Was that not clear?" Valentina spoke explaining how she saw Chloe and Alek walking back to the headquarters.

"Yes. It was, but I was going to leave and Chloe tried to stop me, and I made her upset so she left. She encountered Sheuts, and I had to help her. Well, mostly risk my life while she watched on the sidelines," he explained glancing at Chloe. Chloe felt guilty for not stepping in to help Alek but at that moment it felt impossible.

"Sheuts!" Valentine and Jasmine exclaimed in union.

"Yes. They attacked me out of nowhere and Alek saved my life again. What is up with the whole demon look on them and then being human and such?" Chloe asked trying to get her questions answered.

"Sheuts were offspring of humans and Osiris. He made them to be his minions. They were born to transform just like when we transform at the age of 16," Jasmine informed still in shock at what they had encountered.

"Sheuts usually keep to their own kind and never really mingle with other races," Alek added. Chloe yawned not with boredom but more with exhaustion. Chloe was amazed by how many races she was going to learn about either with encountering them while they try to kill her or studying them in books.

"You should head off to bed," Alek said pulling Chloe to her feet and pushing her off in the direction of her room. Chloe reached the bathroom and showered letting the warm water massage the aches in her neck and shoulders. She changed in pajamas forgetting to call her mother and falling straight to sleep dreaming nightmares of even more horrible looking offspring of ancient gods out to rip her lives away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am extremely sorry to all my readers out there for not writing in a ****very**** long period of time. The beginning of school has been very hectic for me and probably for others as well. I have officially had no time to actually feel my writing ideas and jot them down, so I have forced myself within nights to write this. I hope you like it and continue reading. Like in the previous chapter, please inform me of any ideas for the story as I go along. You may have an amazing idea that I can fit somewhere in future chapters. I hope you find my writing inspiring and enjoyable. Please enjoy and review!**

Chloe woke with stiff joints slowly stretching herself as much as she could while feeling the joints crack and relax. The feeling was so intense that her claws quickly extended and retracted. Her eye lids split open to see the image of Alek standing at a bookcase that stood against one of the four beige walls. He was very silent not bothering turning to look at Chloe. She couldn't help but be slightly confused and comforted by this at the same time. His posture was not cold and straight but more relaxed and peaceful. Chloe could hear his rough fingertips play with the ethereal pages of the book that laid within his hands as he read. Chloe felt such a sudden wave of peacefulness that she did not bother to move from her spot or look away from the scene in front of her. She grabbed at her covers pulling them back to her chin and gave a big, satisfied sigh. Alek spoke as if he just realized Chloe was awake.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Chloe greeted back.

"Later on Valentina will return, and we will have a sort of family meeting in the living room." Chloe stayed quiet with her eyes closed listening deeply to his melodic voice that began to lull her back to sleep. He sounded so calm and without a worry. Most of the time, his voice was sarcastic and attacking.

"Chloe?"

"Mmm . . . ," she replied trying to keep herself awake. Her eyes remained closed, and she began to drift off as she usually did when she felt great comfort. Fingers pushed a piece of hair that dangled in front of her eye lids away, and he softly whispered her name lightly teasing her skin with his. She could smell his scent as it brushed from his fingers into her nostrils. It was clean like linens, yet warm as if they came fresh from the dryer. She felt herself lean into his hand while opening her drowsy eyes. Alek was a good amount of space away from her face which differed very much from his usual close talking. A slight smile played on his lips where she couldn't help but let her eyes linger. He pulled himself away from her reluctantly telling her with his smooth voice to get dressed and head for the kitchen. Chloe listened to him obediently grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt with plush wool socks. She headed into the kitchen to see a sight she never thought would occur. Alek stood at the stove cooking turkey bacon and toasting bread.

"Well. Well. Who would have thought? Alek Petrov cooking breakfast?" she giggled taking a seat on one of the stools that were placed along the island.

"For a matter of fact, I do cook and quite well actually."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He placed the turkey bacon on a plate, stacked the toast, and began to make some eggs asking which way she liked it most. Chloe grabbed a bacon and a piece of toast nibbling on the bacon as she smothered her toast in butter. Surprisingly, there was a perfect juicy taste to the bacon not even a hint of burning. The toast was nice and crisp, and her scrambled eggs after they were done were one of the best she has ever had. She asked him what was his secret, but he refused to tell.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the breakfast...for last night."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. Without you, I would have been dead."

"That would never happen as long as I can help it," he looked at her with an intense expression as Valentina and Jasmine walked through the door. Valentina headed for the couch as Jasmine stood behind her playing with a small string that must have loosened with time. Alek and Chloe made their way to the chairs in front of Valentina.

"Since my rules can not be followed..."

"We were following your rules. It just was a momentary lapse in judgement that brought us to the point we were last night," Chloe fought to defend both herself and Alek.

"Since my rules can not be followed...," Valentina emphasized leaving Chloe in silence.

"...and both of you at some point will have the urge to abscond again from your own safety house. I will be lenient and allow you both to be able to walk in and out of this apartment as you please. Of course, without letting people, who believe you are in New York, know." Chloe was filled with sudden joy at Valentina's sudden leniency. Alek, on the other hand, looked skeptical.

"What's the catch?" he asked causing Valentina to smile with approval.

"You are such a very fast learner and quite an observer. You will need to at all times have one of our Mai with you for precautions. You may not leave the apartment without one, including you as well, Alek." Chloe's heart sank with the realization, but slowly perked back up for the plain fact that she is no longer really a prisoner. Filled with so much joy, Chloe dashed off of the couch embracing Valentina with an awkward hug. Chuckles came from both Alek and Jasmine as they analyzed the scene in front of them.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Valentina patted Chloe's back hesitantly dismissing herself before Chloe could make her feel anymore awkward. Once Valentina and Jasmine had left the room, she ran to her room pulling on her favorite booties and reaching for her messenger bag and leather jacket. She grabbed onto Alek's arm and dragged him from the cell they call home. He laughed seeming unresistant eager enough to leave as well. They walked to the coffee shop in comfortable silence like they had early this morning. The only difference was two men following a good distance away and keeping their presence light. Amy squealed as she saw Chloe walk through the doorway and ran over to her embracing her in an enormous Amy hug. Amy pulled back eyeing Alek a little and then ignoring him turning to Paul and demanding him to get them coffee, and Alek could help.

"So ...forgiven?"

"Amy..."

"So..."

"How can I not forgive someone who continuously risks his life for me?"

"Wait, What?" With that, Alek and Paul came over with coffee for all of them. Alek and Chloe filled in both Amy and Paul about the situation the night before with Paul asking his frequent questions and making random comments. By the time Alek and Chloe were done explaining, Amy's face was in shock mode letting her mouth hang open in an "o" shape.

"Omigod, Chloe! You almost died again!"

"Shhh. We don't need the whole world to know, Amy."

"Sorry... I'm so tired of my best friend being in danger all the time. It's like your life has gotten so much about life and death. I miss when we didn't have to worry about people or...things killing you," Amy blurted in frustration and longing.

"I know. I know," was the words that blurted out of Chloe's mouth. She quickly realized Alek was still there. She looked over at him while his face turned at the same moment. She was dying to know how he was feeling after her words. The force of her stare drew him to face her, and their eyes locked. She could feel his sadness for what she had said which she assumed was because then she would never meet him. Not only was there sadness, but a sort of longing and caring. Alek blinked shaking his head slightly leaving Chloe cut off from his emotions. His eyebrows slanted down in disappointment. He stood heading for the open door.

"Alek! Wait, Alek! I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It just happened," she yelled after him already through the door leaving Amy and Paul behind and confused. He pivoted on his heels quickly making Chloe almost bump into him.

"Stay out of my emotions. I have enough of you poking around the city getting yourself into trouble. I really don't need you poking around in my brain and such," he said leaving her with sadness as he ran across the street into an alley with his bodyguard following after.

"Would you like him to return, uniter?" her bodyguard, Stephen, asked.

"No. He will be fine...hopefully." Chloe walked back into the coffee shop meeting the confused faces of Amy and Paul.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say that my new abilities get me in a lot of trouble with my friends."

**I hope you were okay with this short chapter because I felt as if I was keeping this away from you all way too long, so I decided to leave it at that for now. I hope I can get more done probably today or the days coming. Again, please give me any ideas you have and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo readers! I think most of us heard the worst news in the entire world for this moment. The news being that The Nine Lives of Chloe King has been cancelled. Why in the world they would do that? I have no clue. Nine Lives was more than just a show. It was a way of life, an addiction no one felt they needed help for. To me, it was my family. To all of the Nine Lives of cast and crew, you have done amazing and you all will be missed so dearly. I think I may speak for all of us when I say we all hope that the people who cancelled Nine Lives will have a change of heart and make that second season everyone has been waiting for. With that, please enjoy this chapter. Get your friends and family into it as well. The more the merrier. I love reviews, and I love every single one of my readers. Review and I will try to reply back!**

The night became chilly leaving Chloe slightly shivering while she pulled her leather jacket closer to herself. Alek sat on the edge of the building looking out at all the San Franciscan lights. He acted like he hadn't heard her as she walked over and sat next to him a safe distance away. They sat in awkward silence for quite sometime until Chloe could take it no longer.

"Alek, I am soooo sorry...!" Chloe began but was quickly silenced by his hand shooting up holding her words in her mouth. She could feel his warm skin of his hand on her lips. He slowly took his hand away from her.

"No apologies please."

"But I thought you were angry at me."

"I was...for the first five minutes and then I got over it." Chloe listened intently confused with his constant mood changes. If it wasn't for his manly appearance, Chloe would had said he was a girl with PMS.

"Why?"

"You can't help what you can do, Chloe. You're the uniter. You didn't ask for this, so I have no right to be angry at you."

"Okay...then why didn't you come back after those five minutes?"

"I needed time."

"For what?"

"Just to organize myself and have a little piece of peace. If you have not noticed, life with you can get sort of hectic," he chuckled as he looked over at her with a smile creeping to one corner.

"Yeah, I know. You are probably tired of having to deal with my uniter crap all the time."

"Well at least I am never bored." Chloe looked over at him with a smile of her own. She scooted herself over leaning her head against his shoulder. Alek wrapped his arm around her shoulder using his body to warm her up. They sat there together listening to the night and watching the flashing lights of the city while enjoying each others company.

"Chloe?" Alek called out, moving back from her slightly. Chloe looked into his eyes. He looked hesitant and questioning as he leaned close to her with his eyes darting from her lips to her eyes looking for a positive or negative reaction. Chloe felt he was moving way too slow and gripped the back of his neck softly as she leaned the rest of the way molding her lips with his. His breath was warm and lips, soft. His hand moved to the middle of her back the deeper the kiss became. It felt like a cooking pot with paints of warm colors of red, gold, and his hazel brown. By the time their lips separated for a breath, she was no longer cold but growing warm within her jacket. His pupils dilated and slitted into his primal state. The iris was a dark lime green and shone, reflecting the lights of the city. She hadn't felt them while they kissed, but now that the haze cleared up slightly she could feel sharp and long nails graze her skin through her shirt. She looked over at his hand that rested on the cement roof top. Five sharp claws stuck out of the base of his fingernails. They were an off white and looked as deadly as her own. She could feel that her own eyes had slitted and the dark became easier to see in, but the city lights became hard to look at with the night vision. She caressed the deadly claws with care keeping her face down with sudden shyness.

"I don't see your claws much. The only time I really see them is when your fighting. I always wondered if they looked like mine."

"Just like everyone's appearance is different so are the claws." He straightened himself lifting his hand/claw and placing it softly in her lap. She placed her fingertips in the center of his palm tracing invisible lines that stretched out to the points of the long beautiful sharp pearls. She flattened his palm with hers and extended her own five death weapons. He twitched his fingers slightly playing with her claws manipulating them with his own. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the simple action. She looked up into his eyes watching him watch her. It was as if the world stopped around them and everything fell silent except for her phone. Her phone vibrated loudly interrupting the moment. She sighed taking her phone out of her leather jacket looking down seeing Brian's picture light up on the screen. Chloe looked up at Alek who was looking at her phone then looked out into the city.

"I'm sorry. I should take it just in case."

"Yeah. Whatever," Alek said nonchalant. She felt her heart drop as she pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?"

"Chloe! Hey!"

"Hi. Brian, is it important because I'm kind of busy."

"Well, it's important to me, and I hope still important to you. I want to see you and talk things through."

"I think that's a little hard to do when your father wants me dead. Actually, all your friends and family as well."

"I know. I know, but it doesn't have to be that way with me and you. I still love you, and whether you're Mai or human nothing would have changed that." Chloe stood there pondering everything. She did miss Brian, and wanted to see him again. However, everything that's going on makes it hard.

"Fine. When and where?"

"Meet me at the abandoned theater across the water fountain in about an hour."

"Okay."

"See you," he hung up abruptly. Chloe felt a little confused but turned to Alek to explain, but he wasn't there. She looked around her only seeing her bodyguard, Stephen. She sighed louder making Stephen look at her concerned.

"Time to make a little trip down near the fountain, Stephen."

"As you wish, Uniter." She walked down to the theater with minutes to spare. She opened the unlocked door of the theater to see Brian at the top of the red carpet staircase.

"Well, I'm here. What was the important message I needed to receive."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he apologized with a hurt expression on his face when about six people in black outfits came out of the darkness with deadly weapons. Chloe was in utter shock.

"STEPHEN!" She yelled to him. He crashed into the theater blocking off all attacks the Order attempted. Chloe tried to help him paying attention to the darkness behind him. She would try and fend some off. All of a sudden in the middle of the chaos, she could here the shrieks of the sheuts. Their dark figures flitted across the high ceilings and walls. They attacked the Order trying to get them out of the way to get to Chloe. Chloe and Stephen both began to face the cohort of sheuts that appeared out of the shadows which they are named for. While Chloe fought her own set of sheuts, she peered to the side making sure Stephen was okay. In that split second one of the Sheuts swiped their claw swiftly and cleanly decapitating him. Chloe's body shut down and raced over to his headless body.

"STEPHEN!" Chloe's tears made it hard to see and all she could hear was her heartbeat and gunshots. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she fell to the cold bloody ground blacking out instantly.

"Chloe! Chloe, please wake up!" Her eyes were droopy as they split open slightly. She had a major headache and smelled awful. Chloe blinked against the florescent light of a bedroom. A guy with dark blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes was staring into her eyes with such relief. She looked over at the girl standing next to him. Her hair was very dark, and she had deep brown doe eyes. The girl's dark eye brows slanted down in concern.

"Chloe, are you okay?" The girl asked. Chloe laid there on the bed confused and sore. She looked into the eyes of these to people and drew a huge black.

"I'm sorry, but who are you guys? And who's this Chloe you're talking about?" Both of the strangers eyes widened in shock. Alek and Jasmine where confused. At first, they thought Chloe was joking.

"Stop, Chloe. This is not the time to joke around after you lost one of your lives."

"What? Lives? And who the hell is Chloe?" Alek's heart fell into the acids of his stomach as he glanced over at Jasmine and back into Chloe's genuine eyes.

"You are. Don't you remember what happened?"

"I'm Chloe?"

"Yes. You're Chloe. What other name could you have?" Jasmine asked very puzzled at this strange situation.

"Well, my name is... my name is...I don't know. Where am I? Who are you?" Chloe began to panic scooting up to a sitting position almost passing out at the extreme pain in the back of her head. She reached her hand and rubbed at her head feeling the dry blood and puckered scar.

"What happened to me?"

"Chloe, please relax," Alek begged. He caressed her hair and pushed it back from her face, and she instantly relaxed.

"Lets rewind. You are Chloe, and we are Alek and Jasmine. You're at the apartment, and you got shot in the head." Chloe rubbed at the scar.

"That's impossible. I would be dead."

"You were," Alek said calmly as if it was no big deal. She looked over at him with big eyes.

"Why don't you lay back and take a nap? We will be here if you need us. Okay?" Chloe did as Alek asked slowly laying her head against the pillow. She weakly shook her head yes and let her eyes drift closed. Alek looked over at Jasmine. Her face was of only shock. Now was the time to tell Valentina.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oh my goodness so sorry everyone! Selected the wrong one when I was updating! Here you go! _HELLOOOO READERS! I don't know why I keep starting with that, but I like it so... yeah. If I have not told you or you have not done this yet, go on and help save Nine Lives. We all know we can not live without it so help and try to get 100,000 signatures for the chance to save our favorite show. Thank you! Now, for the chapter after that shocking ending of the previous one. Enjoy my dear lovely readers which I love do much. All your reviews keep me inspired to write so keep it going. I am NOT joking when I said that. Keep reading and reviewing! Much Love!**

Once Valentina was informed of Chloe's strange behavior, she quickly called for one of the Mai doctors within the pride. Doctor Baskov was taking his sweet old time in the room with Chloe while Alek and Jasmine were uneasy in the living room. Alek paced back and forth wondering what was happening to Chloe. How couldn't she remember her own name? Jasmine sat on the couch eating popcorn as she always did when she was nervous. Alek bit at his fingers trying to occupy himself so he won't go into the room shaking the doctor for answers.

"Would you please stop that. It's not making anything better. It's just making me more nervous," Jasmine said as she went back to her popcorn. Alek sat on the armchair in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused. How can this happen?" Alek asked. Jasmine was about to speak when the doctor silently walked into the living room. Alek stood up quickly his muscles tensing.

"She is sedated . She needs a night of good sleep right now."

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Alek asked frantically.

"Alek..."

"Why can't she remember?"

"Alek. When the bullet went into her skull, it destroyed her hippocampus."

"Her what?"

"Hippocampus is where most of you memory lies. When the bullet went into her brain, it pretty much destoryed almost everything in her brain. However since she can recover, her brain had been repaired, but her memories from since she was born have been lost to her. She has no idea who she is, who her mother is. Nothing. She is like a white canvas."

"How can we fix that?"

"You can't. All you can do now is try to help her reconstruct her life again, but it will never be the same." Alek couldn't help but pull at his hair. Chloe was lost from him forever. She doesn't remember who he is. She doesn't remember the kisses they shared. It broke his heart to shreds. How was he and Jasmine suppose to help Chloe reconstruct her life when they could barely protect it. It was his job to be there for her to keep her safe no one else could, but he failed. He let his feelings get in the way of his judgement and left that night Brian had called. He couldn't bare the thought of her facing him and telling him she was going to meet up with Brian.

"I'm sorry, Alek, but there is nothing any of us can do." The doctor patted Alek's arm roughly walking through the open apartment door. After the doctor had left, it seemed as everyone thought it was time to get some rest. Valentina and Jasmine had went to bed trying to encourage Alek to do the same, but her couldn't. He paced around the living room like he did before occasionally stopping to scold at himself for being a horrible protector. Not only did Chloe lose a life, but so did Stephen. He walked up to her door pausing to knock but decided differently. The doctor said she needed her rest and he intended to not take it away from her. He slowly and silently opened her door leaving it ajar as he softly placed himself beside her sitting upright. He looked at her face that he knew so fell from studying the expressions she would make by talking. It was peaceful and familiar. It reminded him of the night he would watch her sleep when she was deeply into slumber.

He swiped away the stray curls that always happened to fall on her face from a day to day basis. Her breathing was deep and constant. Her heart beat was strong pumping her remaining blood through her body creating new blood cells. Her eyes fidgeted a little as if she were dreaming. For someone with no memories, he wondered what in the word that could be. Without realizing it, salty tears were falling down his cheeks, but he didn't dare wipe them away.

"Alek," Jasmine called to him drowsily. She rubbed at her eyes as she came over and touched his shoulder. He sat up following her touch, but never peeling his eyes away from the still empty figure on the bed until the door shut. Jasmine led him to his room laying him down and pushing the hair from his eyes in a soothing manner. Alek woke up to a loud ringing noise. He turned around trying to fall back asleep, but the noise wouldn't go away. He reached over to look on his end table seeing Chloe's mothers picture light up onto the screen. He thought nothing of it and turned back over. The phone rang one more time, and his eyes snapped open. He ran over to Chloe's room with the ringing phone in his hand.

"Chloe!... Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" Alek yelled smashing the door open. Chloe jumped screaming as she watched him barge through the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Chloe asked angry for being disturbed. She rubbed at her head and eyes as she paid attention to Alek.

"Your mother is calling you."

"My who?"

"Your mother. This is your mother," he said showing her the screen of her phone. Chloe stared hard at the picture trying to feel any connection with this woman at all. She tried to see if she even recognized any features of her face, but she drew up a blank.

"That is my mother?" She asked trying to dig through the mush of her brain.

"Yes now can you please answer. She will just keep calling and have a panic attack."

"What do I say?"

"She thinks your in New York with us. Here." Alek pressed the green answer button and the phone and placed it to Chloe's ear.

"Umm... hi mom," Chloe said hesitantly as Alek eavesdropped.

"Hey, kiddo. You didn't call me last night. I thought we agreed that you will call me everynight." Chloe looked up at Alek with wide eyes. Alek grabbed a notebook writing as quickly as he could. Chloe looked at the words repeating them robotically to her mother.

"Sorry. I had a busy night. Fell asleep."

"You could have just left a message or something or tell me that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Chloe waited for Alek again.

"I'm fine as you can hear. I am really sorry. I didn't think about it at that moment."

"Are you okay, kiddo? You don't sound like yourself."

"It's just the morning. You know my reluctance to get up from my cozy cacoon." Her mother giggle on the phone.

"True. It's like your in a coma. I'm surprised you picked up, but it took you awhile."

"Um... yeah sorry. I was asleep, and I think I left my phone somewhere. Alek woke me up."

"Good kid." Her mother paused for awhile. Alek strained his ears.

"I miss you."

"You too, mom."

"I love you." Chloe looked at the word that stood against the lined paper with tears in her eyes.

"Implied." She hung up staring at the phone for a few minutes. Her heart was breaking for the memories she had lost. She didn't remember a thing not even the voice. It felt like talking to a stranger who happens to be your mother.

"Chloe..." Alek walked slowly to her as if she were an injured animal. He got on his knees to be at eye level. He lifted her chin and wiped at her tears with his gentle hand. She looked into his hazel eyes wondering how she could ever forget them. Her heart was beating quickly and her face was puffy and red. She looked away shyly not being able to bare this guy see her this way. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"So... why does my...mom... think I am in New York?"

"That's a long story. I wish you remembered." He brought her to the living room where Jasmine and Valentina sat. All three of them explained in as much detail as they could to her about being Mai, and her life from there on.

"So... basically I am Mai, an ancient race of cat people?"

"Yup. Pretty much." Alek stated bluntly.

"Are there anymore changes I have to worry about?... I don't know...a tail?"

"We had that conversation before. No." Alek chuckled at Chloe. His heart lifted. If she could say something of her past, that as close as she can get to it maybe it won't be as difficult. Someone knocked on the apartment door. Alek stood opening it to Amy and Paul.

"Chloe King. I texted you like a bigillion times. Why didn't you answer back?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Chloe asked frustrated and confused.

"Not funny," Amy said seriously. Chloe kept a straight face as she stared at Amy for an answer. Alek came out from behind Amy and Paul.

"These are your best friends. Sadly to say." Alek explained.. Chloe peered at them as if she was trying to analyze artwork.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked feeling a little supernaturalness going on.

"Chloe has no idea who you are. Last night, she got shot in the head which erased her memories," Jasmine explained simply. Amy and Paul rambled on in shock as Chloe sat trying to listen to everyone at the same time. She rubbed at her temples giving up. Alek walked over to her with his hand held out. She looked up into his eyes as he motioned for the door. He led her out of the apartment and out of the building. Chloe could feel his warm rough hand against her smooth one. She looked down at there fingers gripping onto each other. Alek watched her eye direction and confusion. He released her hand quickly shoving it into the pocket of his pants. The walked to the pier in silence. She looked around as if she was on a vacation sight seeing around the city. When they got the pier, they sat at a bench nearest the water. The water glittered like diamond blinding both of them occasionally and causing them to blink rapidly.

Alek looked over at Chloe and closely analyzed her expressions. She looked as if she was at peace and there was no care in the world. She looked as if she didn't realize her importance like she did in the very beginning. Chloe played with her finger making her thumbs going in circles around the other. The salty air blew her hair away from her face and then wiped it back around, throwing itself into her eyes. She yelped pulling it out as quickly as she could. Alek couldn't help but laugh at the random situation at hand. He tried to help her with her tangled hair. He couldn't stop laughing which just made Chloe laugh with him. Then, the awkward silence appeared. Chloe happened to be the first to break it.

"It's weird. I feel... safe and... normal around you like if I have been doing this for years. What are you technically to me? A cousin? A brother?"

"God no!" Chloe chuckled at his outburst.

"No. I'm your protector. No relation whats so ever."

"So your not like my boyfriend or anything right?" Alek looked away out to the sea his heart clenching as he spoke the word no.

"Oh," was all Chloe really could say. He could hear a hint of an emotion but really couldn't pick it out.

"Why don't we do something today? How about we go around town and see if you can remember anything? Okay?"

"Um..."

"Come on. It will be fun I promise."

"Okay... Alek."

**I am sorry if I have typos, but for the moment I just want to give you this chapter already so I might have time to make another one this weekend. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I know I was suppose to update last weekend, which I am extremely sorry for not updating.** **Unfortunately, I worked the whole weekend, but hopefully this weekend I will have more luck with that considering I have a day off from school and work, Thursday and Saturday! However, I was asked to look at a story which I enjoyed. I felt quite honored that someone would want me to read their stuff, so thank you very much for giving me that joy and opportunity. As for anyone else who would like me to read and review on their story, don't be hesitant to ask. I will try my best to be able to read every story. Thank you all so much for enjoying my writing, and giving me such inspiration to keep up with it. Every single one of you and your reviews just makes me want to work more to spike up emotions, and maybe even get a tear here and there.** **All of you make Nine Lives live in my mind, heart and soul so it may never be forgotten. Enjoy!**

Alek had brought Chloe to the Aquarium of the Bay. Chloe waited on the sidelines as Alek payed for the both of them. They entered into mazes of beautifully colorful wide glass tubes. Small fish swam around frantically as Chloe touched the glass with her fingertip. She smiled at the little anchovies that swam in large circles around the whole glass tube. They seemed as if they were looking for a way out sort of like Chloe was looking for her own way out of this whole loss of memory mess. Chloe moved on to the next tube with Alek following along. He stayed behind letting Chloe have space to see the whole exhibit until they moved on to the next one. The next exhibit they entered consisted of different species of jellyfish, octopuses, and sharks. Chloe slowed down her pace walking side by side with Alek. He struggled for a question or statement to keep from the awkward silence beginning to fall onto them.

"So...which jelly do you like the most?" he asked her not looking at her face as he had spoken.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's the upside down ones."

"Why?" Alek chuckled.

"I don't know. They are really different from the rest of the jellies."Chloe smiled heading over to the sharks. The teeth jutted out of the mouths menacingly as they passed their large bodies by the glass. Chloe rested her whole palm to the glass feeling the vibration of the passing sharks realizing she would never do this if there was no glass between them. She quickly took her hand away worried that her claws might come out and pierce through the glass causing it to break. The aquarium was actually quite empty which was different from all the other days of the week. It was quiet enough to hear each others soft footsteps on the carpet floor. They walked through a tunnel with glass walls and ceiling. Chloe could watch as the fish and shark swam above them. They paused looking out into the vast water that was called home for the underwater world.

"Thank you," Chloe whispered reaching for Alek's hand. Alek held onto hers firmly pulling her closer to his body.

"For what?"

"For not forcing me to be who I was. For just being you and helping me." She looked over at him with sad eyes. She bent her head slightly down facing the floor. He raised her chin with his index finger lightly batting away a stray curl. He watched as a tear slowly fell from her eyes.

"No one can force you to be something you no longer are. To me, your Chloe. You have always been Chloe, and always will be Chloe. No matter what you do or do not remember." A soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at Alek. Her heart swelled up with relief and happiness. Alek couldn't help but stare into her aqua blue eyes. He tried to restrain himself from kissing her since that would not be the best time to kiss someone who doesn't even remember who you are. Chloe leaned closer to Alek and didn't dare to break the eye contact. She can feel her feet reaching onto their toes attempting at making the equal height yet failed. Alek felt himself bending his head slightly even though he told himself this was not the best time. Their eye contact never broke and the close proximity made them high with each others vibrating emotions as someone walked toward them and stopped a couple feet away.

"Where have you guys been? We have been looking all over for you," Jasmine said sternly as Chloe and Alek quickly jumped away from each other not daring to look at each others faces.

"Sorry. I just wanted to take Chloe away from all that. She didn't seem so well in that situation," Alek explained keeping his eyes on Jasmine with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, but its time to get back. You guys have been gone for hours." Alek looked at his wrist watch seeing that it was later than he anticipated. They walked back to the apartment with Jasmine between them. They didn't speak to each other or even glanced at each other until they were safely inside the apartment.

"You should call your mom," Alek said handing Chloe her phone.

"And say what? Hi mother I do not remember because I apparently got shot in the head and lost a life and lost my memories. I happen to be a cat woman also called Mai who is also a uniter which is some Mai who has to bring humans and Mai together."

"Well...the hi mother was a great start," Alek responded sarcastically. Alek threw the phone across the living room towards Chloe. She catched it without hesitation redialing her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's Chloe."

"Hey kiddo! Finally, you remembered."

"Well, Alek happens to be a very good reminder-er."

"I think I might actually really like that kid. At least, he knows the importance of a phone call to your mother." Chloe stood there silent for a moment not really knowing what to say. Alek smiled as he continued sitting at the couch with a drink in his hand.

"Um... I guess, so how was your day?"

"Good. I am going out with Frank tonight. He's taking me to a nice restaurant."

"That's cool. Have a great time."

"Chloe... Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem... different."

"Well, New York has definitely changed me."

"Really?" her mother chuckled, " And what is so life changing about it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's as if you can lose yourself in it."

"I bet you can. It must be very beautiful. Have you gone anywhere?"

"Yeah. Alek took me to an aquarium. It was actually kind of empty which is weird."

"Wow. I can imagine the strangeness of that since New York is very populated, but that's so sweet." Alek smirked and Chloe turned around.

"Yeah. He is," she whispered in the phone not knowing Alek had heard her softly whispered words.

"Well, I should leave you to get ready. Bye."

"Ok, kiddo. Love you!"

"...implied." Chloe hung up holding the phone to heart finding a weird sense of deja vu every time she spoke that word. She turned to find Alek missing. She searched around the house not even finding a strand of his hair. She gave up and showered putting on pajamas and rushing to go to bed. Alek was a few blocks away on a roof time as usual. The only place he could ever really focus was rooftops. The height difference sharpened his mind and made him able to focus. Was Chloe about to kiss him at the aquarium? He shook his head refusing to believe it, but one thing he was sure was that she thought he was sweet. Maybe the fact that Chloe lost her memory is not a bad thing at all, maybe it is a good thing. This could be his second chance at winning her heart. He can't hold his painful past with her anymore. There really was no reason to anymore. Chloe remembered nothing which meant he now can develop a whole new impression on her. Of course, he would help her to keep the relationships of her past life excluding the one with Brian of course. He would help her relearn things she has forgotten and bring her back to her usual routines but once again this was his chance, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he threw it away.

**Thank you for reading! Try to get another chapter up as quickly as I can. Any questions, feel free to ask. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my readers. I know all of you are anxious for Chloe to remember her past, but may I remind you it has only been two chapters that she has forgotten. I haven't fully decided whether she will remember anything at all or if she will remember small things or anything at all. Please be patient because I feel as if this situation does not fix itself overnight. Bare with me and Chloe while she goes through this. Thank you. Please enjoy and review.**

Alek woke Chloe up in the middle of the night shaking her lightly as she struggled to stay under.

"Chloe. Wake up." She made a disappointed noise and ripped off her blankets. Her curls were all over her face hiding the scrunched up eyes that looked at Alek confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just have to get up." Chloe looked over at the clock next to her bed. It read 12:15.

"Why am I supposed to be up at 12:15?"

"Training," Alek said bluntly reaching down to grab a bag and two bamboo sticks.

"Training?"

"Yup. Get ready." Chloe huffed and changed into a shirt and sweater but kept her pajama pants on.

"Why are we training?"

"It's what we used to do. Just because you forgot doesn't mean I can keep you vulnerable. I'll just have to teach you all over again." Chloe scratched at her head.

"Oh great," was the last thing she said while they headed off to their usual roof. Brian walked into his father's office with his black outfit still on.

"So...how did the plan work out?" his father asked fiddling through paperwork.

"Fine. Chloe came. Simone shot her. The usual."

"You don't seem quite happy, my boy."

"It was hard...to see Chloe die. Not only that, but Sheuts came."

"What the hell were they there for?"

"I guess after the same thing we are. Chloe."

"What could they gain from her?"

"I don't know... control maybe."

"Well...if they are after her as well might as well work those demon like creatures. Find one for me."

"Work with _them_?" Brian looked disgusted as he stared at his father.

"Well, my boy. There are certain things you must learn. To get things done right, you must make small sacrifices." Brian nodded while his father filled in with the other members of the Order to bring in a Sheut. The night was the blackest it has been and the sky was crying tears onto the Sheuts' skins as they crawled onto sides of buildings sucking the souls out of the humans down the long list that Osiris had imprinted within their minds. The main leader of the Sheuts, Altsoba, stood at the edge of a building. She watched over her fellow race as they did what they were born to do. Her brother, Killian, walked up to her side his scales blending effortlessly to the darkness. They could hear the screeching of both Sheuts and humans as they fought for there lives but failed.

"How will we get her, Altsoba?"

"I am not sure yet, brother, but no worries. We will get her."

"Altsoba!" Duvessa and Lorelei ran over to them with frantic voices.

"What is it?" Altsoba turned annoyed by their interruption.

"Hadrian is gone." Duvessa said explaining how he left for a few minutes and never came back. Altsoba was puzzled Hadrian usually killed off his victims quickly. She gathered her Sheuts and sent them off in search for Hadrian. She looked over to her brother with disappointment.

"We will find him," Killian spoke heading off into his own direction.

Bamboo sticks bounced off of each other making a loud cracking noise each time they hit. All of a sudden, he was gone. ' How the hell did he always manage to do that,' Chloe thought to herself. Sweat was beading down her face, staining her shirt dark grey. She looked around frantically then finally deciding it got her nowhere. She closed her eyes focusing as hard as she could. Suddenly, she was off her feet with her back against the ground. She quickly did a backward roll getting onto her feet. She barely fought off the stick that was coming to her at such a fast speed. This fight has been going on for a few hours already and she was tiring quickly. With a sudden wave of rage, she pushed back with all her strength wiping her stick around as fast as she could. She caught Alek off guard with her sudden strength, and she caught him behind the knees bringing him down. She smacked his wrist making his grip loosen and for the stick to fall across the roof almost off the edge. She brought the edge of the stick to the base of his neck with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Not bad. It seems your mind has forgotten, but your body hasn't." Chloe smiled down at him.

"Well, finally it won over. That was taking forever!" Alek chuckled reaching his hand up for some help. Chloe took the stick away from his skin pulling his heavy body off of the floor. They both struggled for breath as they stood close to each other. Alek walked over to his duffel bag feeling a little awkward just standing there. He grabbed two water bottles and threw one to Chloe. She caught it taking a big swig from it. Both of their eyes were slits, making it easier for them to see through this un-normally dark night.

"Alek?"

"Yeah," Alek responded looking over into Chloe's once again sad face. It seems she has had more of that face than any other face she could make.

"Do you think...do you think I will ever remember anything at all?" Alek rubbed at his sweat filled head brushing the strands of wet hair from his face.

"I'm not sure. That's something we will find out with time."

"Oh." Chloe walked over to the edge of the building letting the stick and water bottle fall from her hands. Alek could hear her try to muffle her sobs with her arm. He walked over to her slowly making sure not to startle her or shoo her away from him. Chloe gave up on the muffling since that didn't seem to be working and let the tears fall freely as she could hear his footsteps get closer. He sat next to her pulling her into his chest. She laid a hand on his chest and the other on his back as she sobbed.

"Chloe, please don't cry."

"I'm...sorry," she said in between sobs, " I...just...can't help... it." Alek pulled back slightly to look into her tear drenched face. He pushed her head up and pushed her hair back to lightly kiss her on the forehead. Chloe felt a little deja vu, but strangely calmed down. She no longer sobbed as loudly as she was and sniffled here and there.

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Sometimes life isn't fair. Especially, when you're the uniter of the Mai. Life never seems to be fair when you have that title."

"Tell me about it." Chloe snuggled her head into the crook of his neck feeling the warmth from his body seep into hers. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Chloe constantly wondered if Alek and her had a history together besides him just being her protector. She always felt this weird connection to him that she never felt before. When he touched her while she became frantic, it was like a drug that instantly calmed her. She didn't want for his skin to separate from hers, and when it did she felt this strange yearning for that contact again. She closed her eyes breathing in his wonderful scent even if he was a little sweaty. To Chloe, he was the only thing in this world that could make her feel this way, safe and happy.

Whitley walked down the hallway into the cell where the large red/black figure laid chained. He brought out his hand for a large metal pointed pole. He nudged the creature with it causing it to screech from the sudden pain. It got onto its feet fighting against the chains to slash at Mr. Rezza.

"What do you want from me?" The creature spoke with a strange mutated voice.

"I want to speak to your leader."

**Thank you so much for reading. Sorry if I sounded a little indifferent in the beginning. I am not feeling well today. I think it's the allergies. However, this was a little longer than the last one I believe. I hope you liked it. I needed to add Brian and the Sheuts. As for the names of the Sheuts, they actually do have meanings: Altsoba is Navaho Indian and means "all are at war"; Duvessa is Gaelic and means "dark beauty"; Lorelei is Teutonic and means "destruction"; Killian is Irish and means "War," and last but not least Hadrian is Swedish and means "Dark One." I got them from a website and I kinda picked randomly. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my dear readers! I sincerely apologize like a thousand times for not updating in an extremely, extremely long time. School has been hectic since it happens to be my last year. I don't think I really have to explain that and a good amount of you would understand. Lately, my days have been pretty open and now I finally think I am able to continue with chapters. I hope you still are interested and continue to read my story. To make it clear to readers, I do, in fact, read ALL reviews. I usually message all reviews back. I say usually because some I believe are anonymous and don't have a return URL. Other than that, please read and enjoy!**

The sun beats on golden locks, and pupils have shrunk to nanometers. Sweat is beading down Porcelain skin as an unusual mist hides the salty dirt in the middle of the Sahara. It rolls over in Chloe's face causing her to squint at the foreign feeling of coolness. A large shadow slowly makes its way towards her and her heart dropped. A familiarity controlled her body as the large and beautiful creature elegantly made its way in front of her. She never saw fur so golden in real life. It reminded her of ancient Egyptian gold jewelry with topaz eyes. It's front legs became arms, and they caressed Chloe's face with such compassion. She couldn't peel her eyes away as the strange creature continued to surround her, stalking her like a loved child. She wanted to touch the golden drops of fur, but as she reached the creature melted. Chloe grabbed for the puddle where the creature once was digging and filling her nails with brown mud, and the dream melted away just as the creature did. Chloe woke up with tears in her eyes that couldn't be stopped. She viciously scratched at her oversensitive skin trying to peel it back from the mental wound that covered her entire body. She yelled at herself as much as she could through the sobs. Alek rushed in the room as Chloe began to lash out on herself pounding against any part of her body she could. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to his chest.

"Chloe!...Chloe!... What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked after he managed to calm her down a bit, but she continued to sob. She tried to form words but her mouth was uncooperative. Alek's heart broke when he looked into her face. Her eyes were topaz slits, and he knew it was out of his control.The only thing he could do was smooth her hair from her face and let her cry in his chest.

A woman with tan skin, burgandy hair and dark eyes sat in Whitney's chair in his office as he walked in. He hid his surprise heading over to his brandy glass without a word. He looked into the face of the woman with puzzlement.

"Can I help you?" With that split second question, the woman reached over the desk with inhuman speed ripping from her skin and bob to the glossy scales that invaded the night, and she grabbed for his throat causing him to drop his glass. The glass broke and the brandy spilled on the floor as the she-creature pinned him to the wall with a vicious growl.

"Where is Hadrian?" She spoke with a disfigured voice. Whitney's heart sped, but he kept his easy going composure. He looked at the glowing eyes that seemed to glow brighter with anger.

"Well, you won't find your friend if you kill the only one that knows where he is, will you?" She growled but loosened her grip dropping him to the floor. He rubbed at the sore parts around his neck. Her skin seemed to slowly grow back like it was scabbing over a wound. Her eyes dimmed down and the dark eyes that were once there returned. She sat back at his desk grabbing his jacket along the way and wrapping herself with it. She leaned back while buttoning it with only one button.

"Why have you brought me here, human?"

"What makes you think I brought you here for anything?" Whitney said sarcastically yet she still answered not catching along.

"Because humans that know of our existence don't dare think of creating conflict with us. Do you have any idea what I am capable of, Mister... Rezza?" She challenged as she looked at the name plate that sat on his desk. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised daring him to say she was anything but dangerous.

"I am well aware of the danger I am putting myself in, but there is something you need to understand, Ms..."

"Altsoba."

"Ms. Altsoba."

"And what in the world could that be?"

"You want what we want. The Uniter." Altsoba's eyebrows raised in surprise yet not denying her intention of capturing the Uniter of the Mai.

"Why would you want the girl? She is nothing to your race."

"She is everything!" Whitney shouted with past anger and sadness.

"Then what do you want with us?" Altsoba asked ignoring the outburst she had witnessed. She played with her filed nails that in seconds become as sharp as broken glass. Whitney moved towards the desk leaning his palms against it looking her in her bottomless eyes.

"I want you and your fellow shadow demons to work with us to capture the Uniter and kill her. I know that is what you want, and we can help you," he whispered to her knowing she could here him clearly.

"Why would we want her dead?" Altsoba replied leaning towards him as well with there faces inches away from each other.

"Because if she stays alive, you and your people will continue to be nothing but rats feeding off of hopeless souls. With her dead, you will rein over all the other species in the world." She smiled at him, liking the sound of that. She stood from the chair walking over to Whitney.

"You return Hadrian safely, and you shall have the help of me and my people."

"Wonderful," Whitney smiled with Altsoba, shaking hands with the most disgustingly cruel creature he has ever encountered, but he learned young that there are things you have to sacrifice to get what you want. He wanted this more than anything he ever wanted anything.

Chloe sat on the couch with her knees tucked under her chin. Her face felt tight from the tears that now are dried and invisibly stained her skin. Her eyes glossed over and stared in one spot on the wall. Alek brought tea over to her with a worried look plastered on his face. She fell into a depression after she finished crying on him. He tapped her shoulder holding out the tea. She didn't blink but grabbed for the tea holding it with her frozen hands. He sat next to her pushing the bottom of the cup to lift the jug to her lips, but she mumbled before it could her touch her paled lips.

"What?" Alek asked in a soft soothing voice to not upset her.

"I was in the desert... the Sahara. I was in the Sahara and there was a creature. A lioness. It walked over to me, it sort of became a human in a way. She touched me, and I felt like I knew her.Is it possible?" She finally looked into Alek's eyes. He nodded his head pulling a curl from her face.

"That probably was Bastet. She came to you in your dreams. You're her Uniter. I'm not surprised she came to you."

"She disappeared though and... I was so sad and in a way desparate. What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well,...I don't know, but it's okay because it was a dream and it's over." Chloe leaned into Alek letting out a sigh that relaxed her body.He wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead. She moved her head back to face him and looked into his hazel eyes. A burning sensation filled her body, and the longer they stared into each others eyes the more they felt the magnetic feeling pulling there bodies closer. Her hand rested on his lap when the phone rang, and she jumped slicing his leg when her claws extended. Alek squinted, and she rushed to apologize and grab for a tissue. He grabbed her arm and seated her back on the couch as he stood to answer the phone. He wiped at the thing line of blood seeping into his jeans. He picked up the phone greeting whoever was on the other side of it.

**Sorry it is sort of short, but I wanted to get you a chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, review. I reply back! And I might be starting my own story in . I'll let you know when I post anything if your interested. It's going to be purely my own work. I have always written my purely own stories but never put it on the internet before, so once again I'll let you know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my amazing readers! Okay. So as for that story I said I was going to put on ,** **I have decided to have you guys help me choose which short story I should develop. I hope you guys would be interested to read my own personal stuff. Pretty much all of them are developed from a prompt in my creative writing class. I will post one of them in after I post this chapter, so if you are interested check it out after this. Also, within this chapter is an occurance that was thought of by TNLOCKLover1. I would like to thank you very much for your help. That will be all! :) Thanks! Enjoy!**

Alek mumbled some words into the phone then put it back into its little socket. Chloe looked up at him confused.

"It was Valentina. She said there was some urgent events to attend to in Brazil, so Jasmine will be in charge." Chloe nodded in understanding. She sat the jug on the coffee table and went to her room to get dressed. When she walked out looking fairly cute, Alek rose one eyebrow in question.

"How about we go somewhere and have lunch?" She smiled grabbing Alek's hand and heading out the door.

Altsoba sat in her condo sipping red wine next to the fake fireplace in her living room. The door into her condo opened since she never locked it. Nothing in this world could take her on. Hadrian walked into the condo slightly limping and with bruises on his cheek. Altsoba set her glass down quickly to look over any other injuries. She kissed his bruise and motioned him to sit. He sat looking at her motherly, looking for a soothing hand. She caressed his hair and continued to give him pecks of kisses on his forehead and cheeks. She spoke to him in their ancient language passed down through generations.

"What did they do to you?"she asked with a slight twinge of anger. She shook his head sighing softly.

"They wanted to see you. I have no idea why. They wouldn't talk to me. They just kept telling me to call for you, and would torture me with their spears if I didn't respond. I wanted to rip all of their heads off, but they have these chains. I couldn't get free no matter how hard I tried," Hadrian shook his head and used his hand to brush his hair back to brush away the remembrance of the frustration. Altsoba smoothed the back of his shirt with her hand.

"The humans want us to help them capture the Uniter," Altsoba replied while looking into his baby blue eyes. His eyes widened with astonishment.

Alek and Chloe sat outside of a little café drinking coffee and eating pasteries. Alek excused himself and went inside to grab some more. Chloe sat in the wrought iron chair stirring her coffee with the miniature straw that seemed useless at times. She took occational sips and picked at her hair checking for split ends. She looked around admiring the people walking. All of them not knowing that Mai and other creatures lived among them. Their world was filled with peace while hers were troubled and erased at the same time. She caught eyes with a brown haired boy who squinted at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Chloe?" The brown haired boy questioned. He walked across the street to where she sat.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" The boy tilted his head in confusion but shook it away.

"It's me, Brian." Chloe lifted an eyebrow. Brian stood next to her smiling like it was such a relief to see her, which in a way it was. However, he didn't understand why she would act like she didn't know him. It made sense though since he practically was the one to shoot her in the head... Brian lingered in that statement finally having everything click in his head. Chloe doesn't rememeber who he was because of it. Alek walked out, and instantly he became jealous. However, came with a perfect idea to reject Alek and bring her closer to him. Chloe continued to look at him confused yet everything about him was strangely familiar, and her body seemed quite fond of this stranger. Alek froze in place when his eyes met the scene of Brian and Chloe looking at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alek aggressively said standing very close to Brian with his fist close to not create a scene. Chloe looked at Alek nervously.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with my girlfriend?" Brian said defensibly and convincingly as possible. Chloe looked at Brian with wide eyes and continued back and forth between Alek and Brian.

"What?" Alek replied at the same time as Chloe. She stood looking angry and questionable at Alek.

"She's not your girlfriend! You don't try and kill your girlfriends. If you do you're a really f-ed up boyfriend," Alek said, but even with his reply Chloe looked at him like he betrayed her.

"What are you talking about, man? All I know is you are here with MY girlfriend, and I highly suggest you should walk away now." Chloe shushed both of them before they could speak. She turned to Brian.

"Let me get this right. You, Brian, are my boyfriend?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Are you okay? I have been calling and calling you, but you never pick up." She shushed Brian and turned to Alek with a furious vibe vibrating through her.

"How could you lie to me?"

"Chloe! Do you really believe him? He's lying to you!"

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" Alek hesitated while he looked into Chloe's disappointed blue eyes.

"That's what I thought," and a tear began to fall as she turned and ran in the opposite direction they came. Brian smiled at Alek while running after Chloe. Alek had a wave of anger surge through him. He wanted nothing more than to rip Brian's head off right now, but this was not a good time to do so, so instead he decided to keep an eye on her with distance. Chloe ran as fast as she could almost losing Brian with the crowd, but he managed. She ran all the way to a park she didn't remember but probably knew off since she had no other way of getting here. She planted herself under a tree holding her face with her hands. Brian ran over, and sat next to her.

"Chloe? Are you okay, honey?" He said caressing her hair. She lifted her face from her hand and cried in his chest. He whispered soothing words. His heart was being ripped slowly apart and he occupied his mind with other things to keep himself in his mission.

"He lied to me!" She yelled between her sobs and looked into his brown eyes.

"I know he did. He's a liar, Chloe. I thought you knew that."

"I don't," She said through sobs.

"I don't remember anything!"

"Why don't you remember anything?"

"Brian?"

"Yeah?..."

"Do you know who and what I am? Do you know everything?"

"Of course I do."

"Who am I then?"

"You are the uniter of the Mai, and you're Chloe King, the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he said kissing her on her forehead.

"Are you Mai?"

"No."

"But how can you be my boyfriend if you are not Mai? I can kill you."

"I know you can, but no curse or limitation can keep me away from you. I love you, Chloe. But you need to tell me what happened. Why don't you remember?"

"The order came after me, I think. That's what they told me... he told me. That they shot me in the head and I don't remember anything."

"So...you don't remember me at all?...I'm just a ... stranger to you?"

"No!... well, sort of...I don't know. I feel something from you, but I don't know what it is exactly."

"It's okay, love. We will get through this. We always get through stuff like this."

"Do we?"

"Of course," he said placing another kiss upon her forehead and a feeling of success lit a bulb in his head. He could feel her falling, and he was ready to hand her over in a silver platter.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took awhile, but don't forget to help me to choose to develop my own story on right after this. Username is jm529 and the story title is Choose for my fanfiction readers if I am correct. I hope you like it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! It has been an extremely long time, and I highly apologize for that. I really want to go through with this story and end it like it should be. I hope you haven't left me completely, and as I usually say please review and enjoy. I WILL answer back!**

Alek was furiously watching Brian with his hand around Chloe, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Brian had found out Chloe had no idea who she was and was ready to take advantage of that, but he wasn't going to let that happen. How he was going to keep Chloe safe without pushing her away with the truth was one question he had to solve. Brian walked her back to the cafe where Alek sat with his coffee cup acting as if he had never left. They were laughing together about a possibly lame joke Brian had repeated from a movie. Chloe looked into Brian's eyes, laughing, as if she finally found something that she had lost and it broke Alek's heart to look. Brian's face hardened as he laid eyes on Alek, and Chloe looked over to see what was the matter. Her brow bent in disappointed slants as she met eyes with Alek.

"What are you still doing here?" she said sounding annoyed. It had been just a few hours, and Brian has already turned her against him.

"People think you are in New York, and you are roaming around with your new found boyfriend who is doing nothing but showing you off to the city. There has to be at least one person here who is looking after your safety," Alek replied with a little bit of a bite which he regretted once he noticed it could have set a flame in her.

"Well, I'm tired of being at 'New York'."

"You won't have to worry about that much longer. You are going to the apartment and telling your mom that you will be home tomorrow," He snapped and picked up his jacket and walked passed Brian and Chloe. He knew Chloe would follow. Brian hadn't said a word but stood there observing. However, Chloe's face stood at a stand still forgetting about this woman who happens to be her mother yet she has no recollection of her.

"Wait!...Alek! I can't go back...at least not now, not like this. I don't remember her, and she will know something is up," she tried to explain.

"You will be fine," he replied with a cold shoulder.

"...Why didn't you tell me I had a boyfriend?" she asked her voice lowering into a whisper.

"I know this is something you don't want to here, Chloe, but he is not your boyfriend. Whatever he told you was probably a lie. If you want to listen to him, go ahead. I know I can't stop you, but note that it is my job to protect you. I plan on doing just that." They got to the apartment, and Alek handed the phone to Chloe urging her to call. Chloe quickly and awkwardly told "her mother" the news who seemed to be thrilled. 'Would she be thrilled if she knew her little girl had no idea who she was?,' chloe thought to herself.

Chloe had gotten the last of her things packed and ready to come from "New York". Her mind was racing about all the possibilities that could happen. How can her mother not know about her being a Mai? That was ultimately one of the most important things about her, and the only person she thought she would share that with is her own mother. However, there was no time to contemplate that when she had to go meet this woman for what felt like the first time. Chloe had felt nothing weirder than living a life that didn't feel like hers. Alek had called Valentina to inform her of what he planned to do. She did not like the idea very much, but it seemed that it was necessary to see if any recollection occurred. Valentina had also informed that Jasmine and her had some business to do and will be gone for a short time.

Alek stood next to Chloe and handed her her suitcase. Chloe's heart drop when she felt the plastic in her hand. She was really leaving the only thing she knew and jumping right into a danger zone. She walked up cement stairs and slowly went to knock hesitating and looking back at where Alek was standing, but she looked back to nothing. Alek was gone and now she had no choice but to knock. She could hear excited footsteps heading for the door. Chloe could feel the blood rushing through her body with nervousness, but resisted the urge to run and hide. The door opened wide showing a slim lady with a short brown bob. Her face glowed with happiness and quickly pulled Chloe in to a tight hug. Chloe hugged back awkwardly smelling the perfume of Blue Lady on the woman's skin.

"Hey, kiddo. I missed you so much! Let me get your bag. You have to tell me all about New York!" her "mother" rushed out with excitement. Chloe couldn't reply. Her brain had froze after the hug this lady had given her. Sadly, there was no spark or flashback that rushed her mind just a blank that left her speechless. She managed to whisper out a "sure" and then fell quiet again.

"Are you ok, honey?" Meredith put her hand on Chloe's forehead and looked into her eyes concerned.

"Um... yeah. I'm just... tired," Chloe barely managed to spit out.

"oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you are home. You can tell me in the morning. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she said pushing lightly on Chloe's back into her room and placing the luggage next to her bed.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks...Mom." Ms. King looked at Chloe suspiciously for a second then decided it must have been exhaustion and said ok while slowly closing the door behind her. Chloe sat on the bed that was placed next to the door and looked around at all the details. The room was pretty and like she imagined her room to be. She looked at the pictures on the wall. All those memories and experiences...lost. She felt her eyes tearing up and pushed the thought away. She decided to sleep since she wished to look away at who she used to be. Out of all the things that could happen, why this?

**Sorry it's short. Like I mentioned before I started the story, I will try and keep updating. Please review. It helps to motivate me, and I like to see what you think and your ideas if you have any.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! It has been a little while still at school so limited time again, but I am here with another chapter. :) Also, I would love if you head to my profile and answer my poll. I would really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy, and I just want to thank everyone that has stuck with me and my story. I am so flattered that you love my story. Also, I hope you stick with me if I start making my own original stories, meaning the story is all me no shows or movies or other books. :) ENJOY AND REVIEW! I write back! **

A stinging sensation burned up her nose causing her eyes to open then quickly shut when bright light dared to damage her retinas. She blinked rapidly adjusting her eyes. She could feel a soft plush of grass beneath her body. She slowly rose to see an abundance of vegetation. She sniffed around a little having the stinging sensation reappear. She looked around for the source of the stinging when her eyes met with bright lemons hanging from trees. This place seemed like a magical garden. Everything seemed so much brighter and pungent, not how the world usually felt to her from the last memory she had.

"Thats because it is,"a voice broke the beautiful silence. Chloe's head quickly snapped from the direction it came from. Under the lemon tree she first observed was a bench she didn't see before and in that bench was a woman. She had a long body even sitting down and her hair was pin straight and long as well reaching her belly button. It seemed like it was made of gold just like the gold coins for her eyes.

"I've seen you before...haven't I?"

"Yes. We have met before."

"I have seen you, but I am pretty positive we have never met before. I don't know who you are."

"But I know who you are. How can you know who I am when you don't even know who you are?" The lady said raising one eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Chloe had to agree that she had a point.

"Fine. Then tell me who I am." Chloe answered rising to her feet. The woman shook her head with a chuckle.

"It doesn't work that way, Chloe."

"What do you mean it doesn't work that way?"

"I can't tell you who you are. You need to find yourself again, Chloe."

"Ok... then how do I 'find myself'?" The woman didn't answer but moved closer to Chloe. She grabbed her shoulder and tilted her to one direction.

"Use your instincts and follow them. They will lead you back." suddenly the weight of the woman' hand on Chloe's shoulder was gone. She looked back to find no one there. Chloe redirected herself the way the woman had and closed her eyes. She breathed in the lemon scent and steadied her breath trying to focus. After a few minutes, she exhaled the breath she was holding and opened her eyes. She saw nothing but dark sky and it startled her. When she jerked, she began losing balance and quickly righted herself. When she looked down, she was on a concrete tower looking at a long fall to cement walkways. She calmed herself again and could see in the distance a dark stain on a cement square, and she felt a pit in her stomach. Images of a body filled in the stain. Chloe squinted and felt her heart drop when she noticed blonde curly hair and vacant sapphire eyes.

She got so frightened that she fell backwards on to the safety of a cement floor that was much closer. The contact with the floor shocked a sensation through her body that she gasped and couldn't make another sound. A tear fell from her eyes as the feeling slowly died. Chloe had never felt that much pain in her entire life. It felt like she shattered her entire body. With complete awe at what just happened and no real understanding of what was going on, she rose quickly hearing her knees pop and flinched. She rushed to her mother's house and slipped back into the already open window of her room.

"CHLOE!"

A tired Chloe jumped and fell off the bed almost hitting her head on her side table.

"You are going to be late for school! I know you just came back to New York yesterday, but that its still a school day. You can go back to sleep after school," Meredith said while picking out clothes for Chloe and throwing it on her bed. Chloe huffed and got up to change. She brushed her teeth and headed down to the kitchen. She stood there a bit lost since she knew where nothing was.

"Honey, grab a granola bar and water. You don't have time to eat a real breakfast."

"Um...," Chloe looked around going through every cabinet one by one. Meredith looked at Chloe with an eyebrow raised.

"Cabinet to the right of the dishwasher on the second shelf." Chloe grabbed a granola bar and spoke a soft thank you as she grabbed a water from the fridge.

"You sure you okay, kiddo?" Chloe raised her brows and shook her head quickly while scratching at her elbow uncomfortable. Meredith looked really suspicious which made Chloe even more nervous, but she ignore her accusations and grabbed her purse and waved for Chloe to go. Chloe ran to the car and headed to school with Meredith.

**Thank you for reading it is a bit short but I am planning on writing either Thursday or sometime this weekend hopefully that actually happens. I don't want to disappoint. Love you guys! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THAT POLL! And if you want to know what I was thinking of doing just write me. If I get a lot pm s then I'll write it in the bold in my next chapter. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. I am happy to present you with this chapter! For those who haven't checked out the poll. PLEASE DO!** **I would really appreciate it. Please enjoy and review. :)**

Chloe stood in the middle of the hallway lost as she was in the kitchen of Meredith's house. She began panicking, and kept repeating to herself that she couldn't do this and that this wasn't her life. A hand planted itself on the small of her back and a familiar scent filled her nostrils. He guided her to her locker and punched in the combination.

"I am pretty sure the purpose of a pass code on a locker is so no one else knows it but the owner of that locker," Chloe stated with a hint of a smile on her face, but he ignored her and looked away as she shuffled through things like she knew what she was doing. He turned his head back to her and rolled his eyes. He handed her certain books and snatched the ones she hand in her hand.

"You have history not Spanish class," he said as he shut the door of the locker and started walking expecting her to follow.

"Are we really going to stay like this, Alek?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you mad? I should be mad at you not the other way around." He stopped and turned abruptly that she almost ran into him.

"You should be mad?! For what?!"

"You didn't tell me I had a boyfriend. You practically kept me in a box for so long!"

"For your safety! And like I said before it may not be what you want to here but he is NOT your boyfriend," he snapped and began walking again. Both Chloe and Alek were beyond infuriated with each other. Their emotions were on such a high level lately that they had bipolar episodes. He motioned her to her class and left without any goodbyes or have a nice day.

"Are you sure, Brian?"

"Yes, Dad. She doesn't remember who she is. It's like her life has been erased. She thinks I am her boyfriend."

"How does she think that?"

"Because I told her."

"Very well done, son. Where is she right now?"

"In class, she is more vulnerable now. She believes and trusts me and not Alek. I am positive she would probably believe anything I say."

"I think I have a better idea, my boy."

Chloe sat through most of her classes bored out of her mind and trying to keep the attention away from her. It was finally her last class, and she sat down at the only seat left which she assumed was hers. She pulled out her binder and book and flipped to an empty page. She quickly began doodling zoning out, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Excuse me."

"...Um...yes can I help you?"

"Yes. Do you know what we are going over? I am new."

"Um...actually no. I have no clue what has been going on this entire day sorry." The girl laughed and just made an appreciative face anyway.

"My name is Duvessa," the girl said with a smile on her face. Chloe couldn't help but stare at the girl. Her hair was so dark and flowed into romantic waves and her skin had the beautiful tan that most girls would die for. Her eyes were the most striking of all. They were so pale with a hint of a lilac hue. Chloe felt herself falling into them. She shook her head slightly to focus.

"My name is Chloe."

"Hi, Chloe," Duvessa smiled again and turned to her books. Throughout the entire class, Chloe and Duvessa wrote letters to each other saying how boring the class was and that the teacher had a sticky note on his butt. They couldn't help but chuckle with each other, and the teacher would occasionally turn and give them the evil eye without knowing the source of their giggles. The class had ended, and they walked out together chatting away. Alek walked over to Chloe with her knew friend curious.

"Who is this?" He asked trying to seem pleasant while sniffing the air for any threatening scents. He expected to smell a sweet scent from the girl that was standing in front of him, but the more he focused to catch the hint of scent that usually appeared the more he realized that she didn't have one. He was very confused which the girl noticed.

"Are you ok?" the girl looked at him with a concerned look on her face. He went to reply, but caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were so beautiful, and he forgot what he was about to say and what he was even thinking seconds ago. He shook his head a bit.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be," he laughed it off a little embarrassed, and told Chloe that it was time to leave. Chloe said good bye to Duvessa and went off with Alek.

"How did it go?" Altsoba asked with a smirk on her face.

"I made contact with her. The male Mai that was with her almost noticed, but I got his attention and I took care of it."

"Good work, Duvessa. Soon we will be the top of the food chain and the Mai will bow at our feet. No one will ever underestimate Sheuts ever again."

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, and DON'T FORGET THE POLL as well. **


End file.
